Forgotten But Not Gone
by harmonyromionedramione
Summary: Harry is shocked when Hermione wakes up one morning and can't remember the last five years of her life. Hermione is shocked by how much has changed. Summary not good but the story is good, give it a chance. Dh compliant but not epilogue. Mentions past Ron/ Hermione and Harry/Ginny. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

_AN: Just wanted to warn you this is my first ever fanfic. Be kind, please? Oh and I just re uploaded this chapter because somehow my first draft was what I used the first time and there were some mistakes. I will be more careful in the future.  
_

_Disclaimer: I wish I were J.K. Rowling but I am not. N profit here just fun.  
_

Chapter 1:

Hermione's head was pounding. She opened her eyes and was assaulted by the sun. She groaned and tried to sit up. She couldn't sit up because there was an arm wrapped around her waist.

And there was a little boy on the end of the bed smiling at her.

"Morning Aunt Mione," the little boy chirped. He looked to be about five years old. He had sandy colored hair and green eyes. He was wearing pajamas with snitches on them.

Hermione bolted up. The arm thrown across her fell off. "Who are you?" Hermione asked the little boy.

He made a face, "It's me, Teddy." he said. His bottom lip quivered.

"Teddy?" Hermione asked. No. Teddy Lupin was just a baby. Hermione looked around. She had no idea where she was or how she got here.

Teddy Lupin moved away from her and looked at the body next to her. Hermione gasped when she saw her sleeping partner was Harry Potter. "Uncle Harry," Teddy whined still giving Hermione a sad look. "Aunt Mione is scaring me."

"What?" Harry groaned.

Teddy put his head on Harry's knee.

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes emerald colored eyes. He reached out to the bedside table and put his glasses on. "Hermione?" he asked. "Is everything alright? What did you do to Teddy?"

"I-I -I don't know," Hermione said. She felt light headed. This wasn't right.

Harry looked at Teddy and smiled, "Go wake up Kreacher and have him start your breakfast," he told the little boy.

"Is Aunt Mione ok?" Teddy asked. His hair color had changed to a mousy brown and so had his eyes.

"I am sure she is buddy. But she and I need to talk about grown up stuff right now," Harry explained ruffling his hair.

Teddy made a face, "Are you going to kiss?" Teddy asked.

"Certainly not!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry gave her a strange look and then grinned at the boy, "You won't see any kissing this morning. Go find Kreacher, alright?"

Teddy nodded and jumped off the bed.

"No TV!" Harry called to the small retreating figure. Then he turned to her, "Hermione, are you ok?" He reached out and touched her face.

The intimacy of the gesture made Hermione jump away. She and Harry had touched many time- hugs and hand squeezes. But this felt different.

Harry pulled away and cocked his head, "Hermione, what is the matter with you?"

"I-I-I don't know how I got here," Hermione told him.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Are you having an existential crisis because it's a bit early for that. I mean it's only-" he looked at his watch and groaned, "seven in the morning and I didn't get home until after two and then I wasn't asleep until three so-"

"Harry!" Hermione snapped. "I don't know how I got here. In your bed. We don't- I don't-" She looked around, "Where are we? Where is Ginny? Where is Ron?"

At this all the humor left Harry's face. He looked angry. "Ron? Your asking about Ron?"

"And Ginny?" Hermione said. She gestured to her and Harry, "They would be devastated if they saw this."

"Doubtful," Harry replied curtly. "Seeing as Ginny is married to another man and Ron has been living with another woman for two years."

"What?" Hermione demanded. "How is that possible the battle ended-" Hermione paused. She wasn't sure what day it was. But it couldn't have been more than few days since the battle of Hogwarts right? "How is Teddy Lupin so old? He was a baby. Does he have some sort of advance aging power or-"

Now Harry looked concerned. He took one of Hermione's tiny hands in his larger one. "Hermione, the final battle was five years ago. Teddy is five years old."

"No," Hermione said. "I don't remember-"

"What is the last thing you do remember?" Harry asked.

"The battle," Hermione said. "Going to Gryffindor Tower and sleeping."

Harry ran his fingers through his jet black hair. "So, between going to sleep last night and waking up this morning you lost five years of your life?"

"I suppose," Hermione agreed.

"We need to take you to St. Mungo's," Harry said. He climbed out of bed. Hermione saw he was only wearing black boxers and a white undershirt. Harry moved to the fireplace across the room. He took some floo powder and threw it in. "Andy!" he called.

Seconds later a head was floating in the fireplace. Hermione gasped as it looked like Bellatrix Lestrange. But she relaxed quickly. This woman didn't have the same crazy look in her eyes or hate on her face. This was Andromeda Tonks.

"Harry," Andromeda started. "is Teddy alright?"

"Teddy is fine," Harry assured her. "But I need you to come and watch him for a few hours or take him back to your place."

"Why? Is everything alright?" she asked.

Harry looked at Hermione and then he looked back at Andromeda, "I will explain when you get here."

"Be there in 15 minutes," Andromeda said.

Harry turned away from the now empty fire. "We should get dressed," Harry suggested.

Hermione looked down and saw she was wearing a Gryffindor Quidditch shirt and no pants. "Could you turn around? Or leave the room?" Hermione asked.

Harry grabbed a pair of blue jeans off the floor. He slipped them on. "I will be downstairs with Teddy." He said and started from the room.

"Can I use your shower?" Hermione asked.

"Our shower," Harry corrected her sounded hassled. "You don't have to ask. This is your home too." He pointed to a door on the left. "The bathroom is through there."

"Where are we anyway?" Hermione replied looking around.

"Grimmauld Place," Harry said with a smile. "Our home for nearly four years."

"We are roommates?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked sad when he said, "Something like that," he paused and ran his hands through his untidy hair again," I will be downstairs."

He left and shut the door behind him. Hermione wondered how she and Harry ended up in bed together. At least they were dressed. Hermione climbed out of bed and went to the door Harry indicated. She opened it and saw a lovely, modern bathroom. It had a huge tub (not Hogwarts size but still big), a glass shower and a large vanity with two sinks. Hermione opened a cupboard door and found a large, white, fluffy towel.

Hermione wanted to use the bathtub but knew she needed to hurry so she turned on the water in the large glass shower. She adjusted the temperature and then peeled off her clothes. She threw the clothes in the hamper by the door.

Hermione stepped into the shower. The water felt so nice she groaned. Hermione opened her eyes and looked for soap and shampoo. She was shocked to find her shower products in here. She and Harry share this bathroom? She knew Grimmauld Place had more than one bathroom.

Hermione quickly washed herself and her hair. She climbed out of the shower and toweled off. As she did so she caught sight of the scar on her arm. The word mudblood was still there but it seemed faded. Hermione wrapped the fluffy towel around her body. She had no idea where her room was. She entered Harry's room again. Maybe this was her room? She opened a drawer and found woman's clothes- her clothes.

Hermione pulled on a black t-shirt and khaki shorts. She looked around for her wand so she could dry her hair but couldn't find it. Hermione opened the door and walked out into the hall. She went down the hall to the stairs. The house wasn't as dark and dusty as she remembered. It seemed Harry had it renovated.

Hermione walked down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom when she heard voices.

"-no memories since the final battle," Harry was telling someone.

"None?" the voice asked.

"None," Harry sounded anguished.

Hermione could hear a TV from another room. Cartoons were playing.

Andromeda's voice pulled her back. "-dark magic?" she asked.

"I guess," Harry sighed. "But how? Nobody could have gotten into this house last night."

Hermione came into the room. "Morning," she greeted Andromeda.

"Morning," Andromeda smiled.

"Teddy is watching TV," Hermione told Harry.

Harry shrugged. Then he smiled, "Ready?"

"Where is my wand?" Hermione asked.

Harry pulled it out if his back pocket. He handed it to Hermione. "Thanks," Hermione said.

Harry took Hermione's hand and led her to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it in. "St. Mungo's," he shouted. He nudged Hermione forward. "I will be behind you." Hermione stepped in the green flames and felt herself being pulled away.

She fell out into the lobby of St. Mungo's. Harry tumbled out right behind her. He helped her to her feet and led her to the reception desk. "Hello," Harry said to the welcome witch. "I need some help."

The girl, who looked to be about 21 or 22 years old, had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was very pretty. She smiled at Harry, "You're Harry Potter."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hermione could tell her was irritated. He nodded, "I am," he said.

The girl looked at Hermione and frowned, "That is Hermione Granger."

Harry took another breath and nodded again. "I need-"

The girl interrupted him, "I am Rebecca. I was three years behind you at Hogwarts. I was in Ravenclaw-" Rebecca was flirting with Harry. For some reason it infuriated Hermione. She wanted to slap the little wench across the face.

Harry had reached the end of his rope, "That's nice. But I need help. Can you get a healer for me?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I will be right back," she said.

Harry turned around and smiled a tight smile at Hermione. Hermione reached out and hugged Harry. He held her tight and Hermione noticed how nice it felt. But it wasn't right.

"Harry?" Hermione?"

Hermione jerked away the familiar voice. She saw Alicia Spinnet dressed in lime green healer robes coming toward them.

"Hello," she greeted Harry with a hug.

"Hello," Harry smiled tensely at her. "Can we go somewhere to talk privately?"

Alicia nodded. She smiled at Hermione, "Follow me." She led Hermione and Harry to an office right off the reception area. Alicia shut the door and locked it with a wave of her wand.

"What's up?" Alicia asked as she gestured for them to sit. She sat in a leather chair behind a big desk.

"Hermione has lost her memories," Harry said.

Alicia's eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

"Not all of them. Just everything since the final battle." Harry explained.

"How?" Alicia asked.

"We were hoping you could help us there," Hermione said.

"Tell me what you remember last?" Alicia said. She took a piece of parchment and a quill.

"We need to keep this quiet," Harry told Alicia

Alicia looked at him with a raised eyebrow,"Duh," she said. "I will put a fake name on the chart, ok?"

Harry looked relieved. Hermione was glad he thought of it. She wasn't even thinking about the press and such.

Hermione cleared her throat," The last thing I remember is winning the battle. Going up to Gryffindor Tower and going to sleep." She wrapped her arms around herself and said, "Then I woke up this morning at Grimmauld Place."

Alicia screwed up her face and made some notes. She looked up at Harry and said, "Walk me through her day yesterday."

Harry sighed, "She woke up when I did at about 8:00 am. I went to work. She was off work and went to pick up Teddy at Andy's. Teddy says they watched TV and went to the park. Then they had lunch and Teddy napped. After Teddy's nap they spent the afternoon at the Burrow. They had dinner there. They came home played games. Teddy went to bed at 8:30, he says but Hermione let's him stay up late sometimes, so I don't know for sure." He cleared his throat and adjusted himself in the seat, "I came home at about 2:00 am. She was asleep. I ate something. I showered and I came to bed."

"Harry," Hermione hissed. Alicia didn't need to know they slept in a bed together she might get the wrong idea. Hermione turned to Alicia,"Seperate beds. We didn't sleep together."

Alicia smiled,"Alright." she said. She looked at Harry," This morning?"

"Teddy woke me up saying Hermione had scared him. She didn't know where she was or who he was. She was disoriented." Harry told her.

"Any dizziness, lightheadedness or headaches?" Alicia asked Hermione.

"I had a pounding headache," Hermione said.

"Do you know if she fell or was drinking last night?" Alicia asked Harry.

"Teddy didn't say anything about a fall but it could have happened after he was asleep. But I saw no evidence of a fall," Harry said. "There was an open bottle of wine and wine glass in the kitchen when I came home. I assume she may have had a glass or two of wine. But the bottle wasn't far from full and Hermione isnt much of a drinker, you know?"

"I know," Alicia sighed making more notes. She looked at Hermione, "Can I see your wand?"

Hermione handed it to her. She took it and looked at it. Alicia mumbled some spells.

Hermione put the hand to her head and groaned.

"Headache?" Harry asked. "Alicia, she has a headache."

"I am fine," Hermione said. "Don't overreact Harry."

Alicia handed Hermione her wand back, "I can rule out a spell backfire." She paused and made more notes, "Well, at least I can rule out a backfire with your wand." Alicia looked at Harry," Can I see your wand?"

"You think I did this?" Harry demanded.

"Of course not," Alicia said. "But I need to clear your wand. You are an Auror, you know that."

"You're an Auror?" Hermione said with a smile. "That is wonderful Harry." She wondered what she did? What her life was like but now wasn't the time. Hopefully they could reverse this and she would remember.

Harry grinned at her. "Thanks." He handed his wand to Alicia. "Here. You're right. Clear my wand."

Alicia took Harry's wand and started murmuring incantations again.

"Should we call Ron?" Hermione asked Harry.

"No," Harry replied. "We can talk to him later." Hermione noticed he was stiff now.

"Ok, your wand is cleared," Alicia said handing him back his wand. She made some notes and then. "Hermione, I am going to do some spells to see if I can diagnose you? Ok?"

Hermione nodded. Alicia stepped forward and started doing different spells. Hermione was familiar with some but not others. Alicia's wand emitted a purple spark.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"Spell damage," Alicia said. "Someone tried erase your memories."

Harry banged his hand on the arm rest of the chair, "No one could have gotten into that house last night."

Alicia shrugged, "I'm am telling you what I know."

Harry was obviously fighting the urge to argue further. He grit his teeth and asked, "What now?"

"I will try and fix it," Alicia said. "Memory mods can be difficult to reverse though." She put her wand to Hermione's head and mumbled something.

Nothing happened.

"Hermione?" Harry asked hopefully.

Hermione shook her head.

Harry's face fell. He looked devastated. Alicia squeezed his hand, "We'll keep trying." She made a note, "But not today. I need to consult a specialist. We don't want to do any damage."

Harry nodded and said, "So, I should-"

"Take her home and tell her about the last five years," Alicia said. "And know we might not be able to get her memories back."

Hermione wilted into her seat. The idea of losing five years of her life horrified her. She needed her memories back. She felt helpless and that wasn't a good feeling for her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Last Five Years

_AN: I had to re-upload chapter one because i accidentally uploaded my first draft. It's basically the same with a few read and review. I am not Jk. Hope you guys like this. I am having writing it._

* * *

Harry nearly fell out of the fireplace when they flooed back to Grimmauld Place. Hermione was holding herself and looking sad as she waited for him in the sitting room. Harry wished he knew what to say. There was nothing. He couldn't comfort her. She had lost years.

"You alright?" he asked.

It was a stupid question.

Hermione shrugged, "I feel lost," she admitted. "I am just not sure what to do. There is so much I want to know-"

"I promise I will tell you everything," Harry said. "Let's get some lunch and we can talk it all out."

With his words Kreacher appeared and asked, "Is Master Harry and Mistress Hermione ready for lunch?"

"Kreacher," Harry said with a smile, "I told you to stop all that master and mistress business. It's just Harry and Hermione." Harry had tried to set Kreacher free. He offered to let him live at Grimmauld place or go to Hogwarts or anywhere but Kreacher had a meltdown every time Harry offered him clothes. So, Harry let things alone but he tried to treat Kreacher as he did all house elves- as free magical creatures who deserved respect. Kreacher refused payment but would take time off. He was getting old and it was hard for him to do what he used to. Harry had a cleaning lady who did most of the housework. He and Hermione did a lot of the cooking. But he felt it was kind to let Kreacher do what he could. It was what Kreacher wanted after all. "Sure, we were just about to go and cook us up something."

"Allow Kreacher to do so, Master Harry," Kreacher croaked.

Harry thought it best not to correct the master thing again he also thought it best to let Kreacher cook for them. He couldn't handle a house elf break down today. "Alright. Need help?" he asked.

"No, Master Harry. You and Mistress Hermione rest," He looked past Harry to Hermione. "Is Mistress feeling better?"

Hermione nodded, "I am Kreacher. Thank you."

Kreacher looked at Harry, "Mistress Andromeda wanted me to tell you she took young master Teddy home and would bring him back tonight for the-"

"Fine," Harry interrupted Kreacher. "Thank you." With that Kreacher left to make their lunch.

Harry wanted to take a shower but he didn't want to leave Hermione. She might snoop through things and discover things that needed explaining. He didn't want her to freak out or get upset. Harry wasn't sure what to do. He was overwhelmed and he was tired after a long night at work.

Harry looked at his watch. It was a little after noon. He had seven hours until the party. He wanted to cancel it but when he mentioned that to Alicia before they left she said they needed to behave as normally as possible. The normalcy might stir Hermione's damaged memories.

This was heart breaking for Harry but he knew it had to be worse for her. He couldn't focus on his own pain right now. He needed to focus on hers.

"Harry?" Hermione asked pulling him out of his reverie. "Are we just going to stand here or-?"

"Want to watch the telly while Kreacher makes lunch and then we can talk?" Harry proposed.

Hermione shrugged. Harry walked into the sitting room and flipped on the TV. He and Hermione sat on the couch (on opposite ends) in silence. Harry flipped the channels trying to find something innocuous to watch.

Hermione folded in on herself and let her head hit the back of the couch. She sighed a few times and Harry wanted nothing more than to hold her and not let go. But he didn't think that would help right now. He had a lot to tell her first.

Then there was the other issue of how this happened. Alicia believed it was a memory charm gone wrong. But who in the hell did it? And how? Harry had more wards up than anyone in the world. It was nearly impossible to get in this house without his permission. The idea that someone had crept in here as Hermione and Teddy slept made him so angry he thought his head would explode. He needed to speak with Kingsley- soon.

Harry found a rerun of an American sitcom. He looked at Hermione. She nodded at him and then her eyes went back to the telly.

Harry looked at his watch again and sighed. Nearly one now. This day seemed to be flying by. He didn't have long and he had so much to say. But he wanted to get some food in her so she could take the potions Alicia gave him and if he told her everything right now she might not eat.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked without looking at him.

Harry looked at her and couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. Hermione was truly spectacular looking but she had no idea. In fact she would disagree vehemently with anyone who dared to tell her how bloody gorgeous she was. But even dressed casually with no makeup and wild hair every where she was stunning.

"Harry?" Hermione said. This time she turned and looked at him. "You're acting squirrely. What is your deal?"

"I am just concerned about you," Harry said.

"I am fine," Hermione replied.

"Except that you lost five years of your life," Harry pointed out.

"Thank you for reminding me," Hermione snapped. "I almost forgot." She turned and glared at him, "You're acting like this is harder for you than for me."

"Whatever happened to you happened under our roof in our bed while I was gone. With Teddy in the next room. I have a right to be upset."

Hermione scrunched up her nose, "_Our_ bed?" Hermione asked. "What do you mean _our_ bed?"

Harry wanted to slap himself. Before he could answer he was saved by the house elf.

"Lunch is ready," Kreacher said.

Harry stood up and offered Hermione his hand. She stood up without assistance and walked into the kitchen in a huff. Harry almost smiled. He loved Hermione like this all anger, and big hair and even bigger attitude. But he couldn't smile because he felt like a man off to an execution.

They sat down. Harry dismissed Kreacher with a thanks and started to serve their food. The two were quiet as they started eating. Harry knew he needed to say something to break the silence but had no idea what how to begin.

"It's been five years?" Hermione asked.

Harry swallowed his food and nodded, "It's July of 2003," he told her. "July 31st is the exact date."

"Happy Birthday," Hermione said with a slight smile.

"Thanks," Harry replied returning her smile with one of his own.

"You're an Auror?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"What do I do?" Hermione asked.

"You're head of the M.L.E," Harry replied.

"M.L.E?" Hermione echoed. "Magical Law Enforcement?"

"Yes," Harry said. "You went back to Hogwarts after the battle and finished your education. You started at the ministry almost immediately after. First in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures but you got frustrated there. You transferred after a year to the M.L.E."

"I am not an Auror?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "You could have been. Kingsley wanted you to. But you said you had enough chasing bad guys. You wanted to deal with actual justice. You process the criminals we bring in, you interrogate them, you handle their transfers to Azkaban. You prepare for trials and so on."

"What about everyone else?" Hermione asked.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt is Minister for Magic," Harry told her. "Arthur Weasley is deputy Minister. Molly is still Molly, taking care of us all. Bill is still at Gringots. He and Fleur have a daughter, Victoire who was born two years after the final battle to the day. They have another baby on the way- due any day in fact. Charlie is still Romania. Percy is Junior Under Secretary to the Minister for Magic. He is married to a really nice witch who works at the ministry. Her name is Audrey Worthington Weasley and yes, she goes by Audrey Worthington Weasley. They have 2 daughters- Molly is 2 and Lucy is 3 months old. George is still running the joke shop. He bought Zonko's about three years ago. Lee Jordan runs that- Lee is married to Alicia by the way. George is married to Angelina Johnson. They have a daughter Roxanne who is almost a year old. Ron is an Auror and Ginny is a chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies."

Harry felt like he gave too much information at one time. He babbled a bit. He was nervous. Hermione was quiet. She was taking small bites of her food and looking at her plate. Finally she took a sip of water and spoke "Earlier you said Ginny was married?"

"To Neville Longbottom, who is an Auror," Harry said.

Hermione's face lit up, "Neville? Really? Any kids?"

"Not yet," Harry answered. "Ginny doesnt want to take time off from playing."

Hermione cleared her throat and asked, "Ron is living with someone?"

"Yes," Harry told her. They were getting closer to where they needed to be but Harry was scared to continue. This was going to be a shock.

"Whom is he living with?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy Parkinson," Harry said quietly.

Hermione choked. Harry reached out to pat her back. Once she could breathe again she snapped, "Come again?"

"Ron is with Parkinson. They are living together," Harry told her.

"How the hell did that happen?" Hermione demanded.

"I am not entirely sure," Harry answered truthfully.

"You're not sure?" Hermione said. "He is your best mate."

Harry shrugged, "Ron and I aren't as close as we once were. We drifted a little."

Hermione looked devastated, "Why?"

This was it. The moment. No turning back. "We fell out over a girl," Harry told her.

Hermione snorted, "How ridiculous!" she said. Hermione shook her head, "I cannot believe two good and sensible young men let their friendship fall to the wayside over some bird."

Harry shrugged.

"Who was she?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" Harry replied.

"Who was the bird who drove a wedge between the two of you?" Hermione huffed. "She must be one nasty piece of work." Hermione gave him a disgusted look, "Please tell me it wasn't the pug because I will beat you both soundly."

Harry took a deep breath and answered, "It was you."

Hermione choked again. Once she was breathing normally again she glared at Harry, "Explain yourself Potter."

"I will," Harry said. "It's just complicated."

"I am very clever. I am sure I can follow along," Hermione hissed. She crossed her arms and blew a stray piece of hair out of her face. "I am not a hussy who comes between two friends. Two brothers, essentially."

Harry held a hand up, "Just stop. Let me speak." He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, "When the battle ended Ginny and I never did make a go of things. Apparently, while I was searching for Horcruxes with you and Ron, she developed feelings for Neville. After Fred's funeral she and I talked and she told me she needed to try and make a go of things with Neville. I let her go. I wanted her to be happy. I moved out of the burrow so things wouldn't be uncomfortable. But I was still on great terms with all of the Weasley's. Eventually I moved on and started dating. I was happy with my job and my life and Teddy. Teddy lives with Andromeda but spends a lot of time here. Most weekends and a whole month in the summer. I was fine." Harry took another breath and moved on, "You and Ron did make a go of things. You dated all summer and the whole time you were at Hogwarts. But shortly after graduation you and he decided you were better off as friends and you split," Harry knew that wasn't the whole truth but he couldn't bear to tell her anything else that would distress her or confuse her any more today. "You moved out of the Burrow and in here with me."

Hermione sighed in relief,"Oh, so you and Ron fell out because you took my side?" Hermione asked. "That makes sense. I-"

Harry shook his head, "it's more than that," he said. Harry started shredding his napkins into little pieces as he spoke again, "When you moved in here everything was great. We started renovating this place. You helped me with Teddy. We became like a little family. Eventually we developed feelings for one another- romantic feelings," Harry heard Hermione gasp but he pushed on. "We battled it a little but we couldn't fight it. We started a relationship and we kept it secret because we worried about people's feelings. Our secret didn't last long. Ron found out and freaked. He was furious. Surprisingly enough Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's didn't mind. People weren't as shocked as I thought they would be and most were supportive. But not Ron. He stopped speaking to you and he and I had several violent confrontations. We dissolved our work partnership. He and Neville became partners. I was paired with Draco Malfoy-"

"Malfoy?" Hermione sounded disgusted.

"He has turned over a new leaf. He is a dedicated Auror and a better match for me than Ron anyway." Harry explained. "It took Ron almost a year and half to get over the whole thing. It wasn't until he started dating Parkinson that he accepted it. You and Ron are best of friends again."

"And you and Ron?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, "We haven't thrown a punch at each other in several years. He calls me Harry again instead of _that_ _Potter git_. We are friendly-ish? We speak at work and at functions. He cracks jokes and smiles. He stays at the burrow when we come for dinner instead of running out the door in a temper. That is about as good as it is ever going to get."

"Why is he ok with me and not you?" Hermione asked.

Harry made a face, "I think he blames me more than you."

"That absurd," Hermione said. "Were both responsible for our actions."

"Yes, but he just doesnt see it that way," Harry saw a look of pity flash on Hermione's face. "It's fine. I made my peace with it a long time ago."

Hermione pursed her lips and then asked, "We are still together?"

Harry smiled," Three and half years strong."

"That is why I was in your bed this morning," Hermione mused.

"Our bed," Harry corrected her.

Hermione's eyes widened, "We have had sex?"

Harry covered his mouth to hide his smile, "Well, yes," he replied. "We are romantically involved. We share a house and a bed. It was bound to happen at some point." He tried not laugh. "It just keeps happening."

"Harry," Hermione warned him with a look.

"Sorry," Harry muttered. Then he dropped another bomb," We are actually engaged."

Hermione's eyes went to her left hand. There was no ring but an obvious line where there should be a ring. "You're ring is at a shop a Diagon Alley being cleaned. It was my mum's ring. I am having it deeply cleaned. It was in the Vault at Gringots for a long time. I am also having something sappy engraved on the inside. I was going to surprise you with it tonight at the engagement party."

"Engagement party?" Hermione echoed. "is that a good idea at a time like this?"

"I thought about canceling it but Alicia told me we should go on as normal," Harry explained. "I asked her about it when you were filling out paperwork. Although I think she just wants an excuse to get drunk off the booze I paid for." Harry was glad to hear Hermione chuckle slightly. He looked at her properly. He was trying to gauge her reaction. "Are you ok?"

"Just a bit shocked," Hermione admitted. She wasn't looking at him. "It's just a lot to take in. You know?"

"I understand," Harry replied. And he did. But he wondered if she still loved him? Did she feel anything at all but friendship for him? How could she when she didn't remember what they shared and all they had been through.

Hermione looked up," We were in love?" she asked.

"I still am," Harry replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Pictures of the past

_AN: I am overwhelmed by how many people seem to like this story. It is very encouraging. As this is my first fanfic please be forgiving of my mistakes. And please keep up the reviews and faves and the follows. The more you like it the more I want to write. I have also toyed with the idea if once this story is done (which will be a bit, I think) then I may write a prequel that shows Harry and Hermione falling in love, what do you think?_

* * *

After lunch Harry went to shower and change. Hermione drifted through Grimmauld Place looking for signs of her in the house. Now that she was looking she could see them. The house had definitely not been decorated by Harry as he could barely match his socks on his own. There was , as they say, a woman's touch throughout.

In the sitting room above the fireplace was a picture in a gold frame that drew her attention. It was an 8x10 (muggle picture as the figures were stationary) of Harry with his arm thrown over Hermione's shoulder and a much smaller Teddy Lupin nestled against Hermione's shoulder. Harry was smiling in a way that felt foreign to her. As long as she had known Harry few things that brought him true happiness. He had such a troubled life he rarely had time just to enjoy the world around him. In the picture he was looking at Hermione and Teddy. He looked blissful- peaceful even. Hermione saw she was looking down at Teddy and was smiling at the toddler- love evident in her eyes. Harry was right- they were a family.

Her eyes watered. She couldn't remember it. She had something that looked wonderful She wished she could remember it. Hermione thought about Teddy and felt awful. She had frightened him this morning. He was used to her loving him and she didn't measure up. That poor boy had lost enough. He wouldn't lose her too. She would make it up to him.

Hermione left the sitting room and went up the stairs. The house was so much lighter and airier than the summer she spent here when she was 15. Harry said they renovated it together. That must have been a fun project. She could see them here painting and all that. She was sure she went and found a dozen or so books on home renovations-both magic and muggle. She wished she could remember!

Hermione opened the door to Harry's bedroom- their bedroom. She could hear the shower running. The bed was unmade and Harry's clothes were on the floor. Hermione scowled. She used her wand to make the bed and pile the clothes up on the floor by the bathroom door. She would make sure Harry put them in the hamper.

Other than that the room was clean and organized. That didn't surprise her. She craved cleanliness and order. Ugh! That made her sound like Umbridge. Hermione shuddered. Harry wasn't too awful about keeping things tidy. Not like Ron. Good Merlin that man was a slob. Hermione didn't want to think about Ron. That made this too complicated.

There were more pictures in here of Harry and Hermione. Some were just of them. In the park, at the Burrow, In Diagon Alley and here at the house. Some had Teddy in them. There were many pictures of just Teddy himself with his hair and eyes various colors- that made Hermione giggle, thinking of when Tonks used to entertain them at dinner by changing her face or hair or eyes. Hermione missed Tonks. She was such a wonderful woman with so much to give. She was beautiful and strong and talented. She was also kind and loyal and generous. It seemed so unfair. And Remus? Hermione could barely contain the sob now. Remus the same as his wife- he had so much to offer and now the world would never know. His son would know. Hermione would see to that.

Hermione drifted to the side of the bed she woke up on. She sat down. On her bedside table was a smaller version of the picture on the living room. There was a book- a tattered, well worn copy of _Sense and Sensibility_. That was one of her favorites. There was a hair brush and body lotion. It was all very her. She could feel her presence here.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by the bathroom door opening. Hermione looked up and saw Harry coming out. She hadn't heard the shower turn off. He was toweling off his jet black hair- and he was naked. Hermione made a little gasping noise that made Harry turn and look at her.

He looked down and then grinned. "Sorry, didn't know you were here...thought you were downstairs," he opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers. Hermione wanted to look away but couldn't. She focused on keeping her eyes on his shoulder. They were safe. Safe-ish. Goodness- Harry had nice shoulders. When did he develop muscles? Did he have those at Hogwarts? Maybe Quidditch wasn't so silly after all?

"Hermione!" Harry waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hmm?" Hermione replied.

Hermione could tell he was trying not to smile. "I asked if you needed something?" Harry said.

Hermione shook her head. She noticed he was still rather undressed wearing nothing but boxer shorts. Her face felt warm and she was sure she was blushing.

"I am sorry," Harry said. "if I had known you were upstairs I would have taken some clothes into the bathroom and came out decent."

"It's fine," Hermione tried to sound nonchalant. "Nothing I haven't seen before, eh?"

"Right," Harry said. "but you don't remember but so it would be like seeing it for the first time, right?"

Hermione nodded, "true," she said.

Harry pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He started pulling his clothes on.

"I was looking around the house. I hope that is ok," Hermione said.

"It's your house too," Harry told her. "Hoping to trigger your memory?"

Hermione nodded.

"It's hard to believe, huh?" Harry asked. He was dressed in the t-shirt and jeans now. He kneeled on the floor looking for something.

"What is?" Hermione asked.

"That you and ...that we...that you loved me, like that," Harry said. He looked up at her and she noticed his glasses were falling down his face.

"Not really," Hermione admitted.

Harry sat back on his haunches and cocked his head to the side, "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "You said we were together and in love. I see my stuff, I see pictures where we look happy. I know myself. I would never stay with you if I was unhappy. I wouldn't be with you unless I loved you. I wouldn't have risked my friendship with Ron on something unless it was epic and undeniable. I am sure I made a pro/con list and the pros outweighed the cons."

Harry smiled at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. _That is new,_ she thought. He went back to looking under the bed. "I have to admit you're handling this well. I thought that with our history you would be in some serious denial. You were in some serious denial when it all first started."

"Sounds like me," Hermione laughed. Then she asked, "Have there been any news articles about you and me and Ron?"

Harry looked up. He had a black trainer in his hand. Harry made a face,"Yeah, quite a few. It's become less frequent over the years but I have seen a renewal in their interest since I proposed but you told me that would happen so-" He shrugged. "Have you seen my other shoes?"

Hermione pointed to her side of the bed. "Over here," she said. "Really Harry, if you would keep your shoes together...in the closet or on a shoe rack then you wouldn't lose them."

Harry chuckled, "I know," he said.

Hermione wanted to know more. "How bad are the articles?" Hermione asked.

Harry jerked his head, "Some paint us a fairytale. The meant to be couple that finally found their way. Some paint me a selfish prat who stole his best mates girlfriend. Some paint you as scarlet woman who came between two best mates with her wiles," At that he waggled his eyebrows. "Since we don't talk to the press they make a lot of stuff up. The Quibbler doesn't publish anything about us. The Prophet used to until Malfoy leaned on them a little and they haven't mentioned us in less than a professional capacity in over a two years. It's mostly Witch Weekly and those nasty tabloids. We usually avoid them." His green eyes bored into hers. "Don't seek any of that trash out. Don't worry about it."

"I won't," Hermione said and she meant it. Hermione looked at the clock. It was after 2:00. "What time is the party?"

Harry looked at his watch, "At 7:00. I got to go."

"What is the dress code?" Hermione asked.

"Casual," Harry replied.

"Casual?" Hermione asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Festive casual," Harry amended. "Nice but not too nice. You will look great no matter what you wear." He held out his hand. "Come with me."

Hermione took his hand and he led her out into the hall. They came to the door that used to be the library at Grimmauld Place.

"Shut your eyes," Harry commanded.

Hermione grumbled but did as she was bidden. She heard the door open and felt Harry lead her inside. "Can I open my eyes now?" Hermione asked.

"One minute," Harry said. Hermione felt him drop her hand. Then she felt his body behind her. He pushed her gently forward. Then she felt him move. She heard curtains rustle. "Alright, open your eyes!"

Hermione opened her eyes and inhaled sharply. She looked around. They were in the library alright. But it was bigger than she remembered. There walls were made of floor to ceiling books shelves with more books than she could hope to read in a life time. But she would have fun trying.

The only space not taken up with book shelves was a large desk in front of a gigantic picture window. In the middle of the room were two plump red couches that reminded her of the couches in Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, it's-" Hermione started. She couldn't find the words. "I just- It's-"

Harry laughed, "That is just what you said the first time you saw it." He moved closer to her. His mouth by her ear, "I put this together for you for our first Christmas together."

"Thoughtful," Hermione told him.

When she turned and looked at him she was overwhelmed by the look in his eyes. It was undoubtedly love. Hermione felt something in her stomach. It wasn't the affection and fondness she remembered feeling for Harry. For a moment she wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. His lips looked soft and kissable. But before she could act on her impulse Harry was moving to the door.

"I have some stuff to get for the party," He told her over his shoulder. "I will be back soon. Will you be ok?"

Hermione laughed, "I am not helpless, Potter. I will be fine."

"Well, don't get lost in your books, Ms Granger," he teased. "We have a party to attend in a few hours. I know what libraries do to you."

"I will try," Hermione promised. Harry knew her well. But that wasn't surprising. He had always understood her. She watched him leave. And then turned back to the books. She would explore for a couple of hours and then get ready.

Hermione found her way to a section of muggle books and pulled _Alice in Wonderland_ off the shelf. She settled on one of the couches and opened the book.

* * *

"Mistress Hermione."

Hermione opened her eyes and found Kreacher looking at her. She yawned, "Oh, hello Kreacher," she said with a smile. Then she sat up, "What time is it?" She looked at her watch, "5:30! Crap!" She had fallen asleep while reading apparently. "Thanks for waking me Kreacher."

"Can I help Mistress with anything?" Kreacher asked.

"I am fine thanks," Hermione said as she rushed from the library and down the hall to the bedroom. Hermione went into the bathroom and stripped her clothes off. She had taken a shower this morning so all she did was a quick cleansing charm to freshen up. She was looking for her dressing gown ,which she thought she saw in here earlier, when the door to the bathroom opened. Hermione squealed and tried to cover her parts.

"Oh," Harry chuckled. "I didn't know- I should have knocked."

"It's your bathroom too," Hermione said. "I guess you don't usually knock."

"I don't," Harry agreed. Hermione was pleased to see he was looking away from her. He didn't want to push her into their old life. She was grateful. Hermione pulled a towel out and wrapped it around her. "I am covered. You can stop contorting yourself now."

Harry looked at her. He was obviously trying to keep his eyes on her eyes but every so often then drifted down. "I thought you would be closer to ready. Did you get lost in a book?"

Hermione giggled, "I fell asleep actually. I just woke up." She gestured to the room, "Need the bathroom?"

Harry shook his head, "I wanted to tell you I was going to be supervising downstairs."

"Thanks for the update," Hermione said. "I will be down to help as soon as I am dressed." Hermione looked around, "I just need to find my girl stuff."

"Makeup and hair stuff?" He asked. Hermione nodded. Harry pointed at one of the cabinets. "I only take up one drawer and one cabinet in here. The rest is you."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "it is weird. I feel like a guest here."

"Don't," Harry told her. "This is your home."

"I know," Hermione replied.

Silence.

"Ok, well," Harry said. "I will be downstairs if you need me." He walked out. Hermione used her wand to put a sticking charm on the towel and pulled out her makeup. She ran a comb through her curly locks. She didn't have time to try and tame them so she would have to do something else. She found a drawer with some shiny hair clips. She used two on each side pulling her hair away from her face. She charmed them to stay put but she knew that would only last a few hours. Hermione went into the bedroom and opened up her closet. As suspected she didn't have a ton of fancy clothes. Mostly work robes and casual stuff. But in the front there was a black garment bag.

Hermione pulled it out and unzipped it. Inside she found a red blouson dress with a wrap waist and shoulder trim. It was pretty. It still had tags on it. She must have just recently bought it. She assumed it was for the party. Though it didn't matter. This is what she wanted to wear. She felt the need to impress people tonight. Some part of her wanted to prove she was worthy to marry the savior of the wizarding world.

She was marrying Harry Potter. Her hands started tremble. Was she ready to get married? In her awareness she was 18 years old though she was nearly 25 now. She had always intended to accomplish a lot in her career before she married. Though from what Harry said she had a great career.

Hermione shook her head, She would worry about that later. Right now she had a party to prepare for. Hermione hung the dress back up and went into the bathroom. She applied just enough makeup. Heavy makeup always made her look like a clown. Ginny was better at makeup and hair and the like. When she felt certain she looked presentable she went back into the bedroom.

She opened a drawer and found her undergarments. Most were plain white (or colored) cotton. Sensible bras and knickers. There were a few more girly things and some sexy things that made her blush. She knew what they were bought for. Did Harry like that kind of stuff? Well, he was guy. They all liked that kind of stuff, right? There was a bag from Victoria Secret with a pair of lacey red knickers and a matching bra. It matched the dress so she assumed that was what it was bought for. She hesitated. These were a little sexy. She must have bought them to be shown off post party to her fiancé. But she couldn't do that. She didn't feel ready for that yet.

But they matched the dress and made her feel pretty. She didn't have to do anything. Just wear them under the dress. Harry would never know. So, Hermione put the under garments on. She found a pair of black stockings and put those on too.

The she slipped into the dress. It felt wonderful. When she turned to examine herself she was pleasantly surprised. She looked very nice. She decided not to wear any jewelry.

The door opened and Harry peeked in. "Are you decent?" he asked.

"Hardly ever?" Hermione joked.

Harry laughed and came in. The laughter died when he saw her. His eyes widened. "Wow," he said.

"You like?" Hermione asked.

"I do like," Harry told her. "Very much."

Hermione was startled by his reaction and the gleam in his eyes.

"What?" Harry asked. He brushed past her and went to his closet.

"You've never looked at me like that," Hermione said.

"I assure you I have," Harry replied.

"Not that I can remember," Hermione pointed out.

"Not that you noticed," Harry countered. "I am sure I had similar look on my face the night of the Yule ball."

"Don't lie," Hermione said.

"Would I lie to you?" Harry asked. He pulled out a green dress shirt and slacks.

"is this ok, really?" Hermione said as she looked in the mirror again. "Should I be wearing robes?"

"Most people wear muggle clothes to things like this now," Harry explained as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. "Even the purebloods."

"Is there anything I need to do?" Hermione asked. She didn't like just standing around.

"Nope," Harry said as he put on his dress shirt. "We have a bit before guests arrive but Kingsley and some of the Aurors will be popping in early to discuss our situation."

"Our situation?" Hermione echoed. "Nice way of putting that I was violated in my own home." Harry looked pained and Hermione reached out to touch his arm. She knew the look on his face well. "Don't blame yourself, Harry."

"How can I not?" Harry demanded. "I am head Auror. I meant to make the wizarding world a safe place and I can't even keep you safe." He pulled his pants off violently and threw them on the floor with his t-shirt.

She had to stop herself from chastising him for throwing his clothes. "I am fine," Hermione reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Harry snapped. "You're just fine."

"I am," Hermione said indignantly. "My memories will come back."

"And if they don't?" Harry asked sounding miserable.

"Then we will make new ones," Hermione said softly.

"Do you mean that?" Harry asked. He moved closer to her. He was now fully dressed and Hermione thought he looked amazing.

"I do," Hermione said.

His hand cupped her cheek. Hermione held her breath wondering if he was going to kiss her. Would she let him?

She would never know. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Harry stepped back and coughed. He smiled at her and then went to open the door. Kreacher was there.

"Minister Shacklebolt is here," Kreacher informed him.

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry said. He looked at Hermione. "See you in a bit?"

Hermione nodded and he left the room. She stared at the closed door thinking about what almost just happened and feeling disappointed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

_AN: I am so thrilled that people seem to enjoy this. This my first fan fiction and it is better received than I thought. _

* * *

Harry was in his home office with Kingsley, Draco, Ron and Neville. Kingsley was seated behind his large mahogany desk with a quill and a parchment.

Draco was standing next to Harry beside the desk. Draco was doing was Draco always did-he was staring off looking as if he had better things to do and better places to be. Neville was seated across from Kingsley tapping his fingers against his knees nervously. Ron was seated next Neville looking over Kingsley's head with his eyes narrowed- staring at the two pictures of Hermione on the wall.

"What do we know?" Kingsley asked.

Harry cleared his throat and said," We know that sometime between 7:00 pm and 2:00 am last night Hermione's memory was altered. The attempt was botched but it wiped out the last five years."

Kingsley shook his head, "That makes no sense." he said. He looked at Harry, "Any evidence in the house?"

Draco shook his head. Harry had contacted Draco when he took Hermione to St. Mungo's this morning. Draco brought a team over to look for evidence. "None that we found. No hairs, no footprints- nothing."

"Any idea how they got through the wards?" Kingsley asked.

Harry made a noise and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I will take that as a no," Kingsley sighed.

" So, we have nothing essentially?" Ron demanded.

"We have a crime," Draco told him.

"And no clues to who may have perpetrated said crime," Ron replied.

"Who would want to hurt Hermione?" Neville asked looking genuinely bewildered.

Draco snorted, "Many, many people Longbottom. Including Weaselbee, there."

"Malfoy," Kingsley warned.

"Just making a point Minister," Draco said. "Hermione may be white as snow but she has made enemies. We investigate and arrest her enemies everyday- they are called death eaters."

"You would know about death eaters, wouldn't you?" Ron mumbled.

Neville groaned and rested his head against his fist. He hated being around when Draco and Ron went at one another.

Draco didn't flinch but Harry saw anger flash in his grey eyes.

"So, you think a death eater did this?" Kingsley asked.

"So, someone you know then?" Ron asked.

"Or someone who felt jilted?" Draco said turning his attention to Ron. "Like you?"

"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Weasley- you aren't helping," Kingsley said sternly. Then he raised an eyebrow, "I guess without evidence we need to try and decipher a motive?" He looked at Harry, "Anything unusual happen recently? Any new threats? Had Hermione mentioned anything out of the ordinary?"

Harry shook his head, "No, sir. Nothing."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Harry called.

Hermione opened the door. "Andromeda and Teddy are here," she said.

"I will be right there," Harry replied.

Ron smiled at Hermione and waved. She waved back.

"Alright," Hermione said. She looked at Kingsley,"Good evening Minister."

"Evening Hermione," her replied, "You look lovely."

"Thanks," Hermione said and she disappeared.

Kingsley sighed deeply, "Harry- compose a list of anyone who would want to hurt Hermione." he said. Then Kingsley looked at Draco, "Tomorrow morning go through the list of death eaters that got probation instead of Azkaban and the ones who have been released from Azkaban. See if any of them would have an ax to grind and see if they have alibis. Talk to Boot. He is taking over Hermione' duties for the time being. He will have the list you need. Ok?"

"What about us?" Neville asked indicating him and Ron.

"You guys keep working your own case load. But if we find a trail I may need you," Kingsley told. He gestured to the door. "Go enjoy the party."

Harry noticed Ron practically leapt from his seat and was out the door before anyone could blink. Harry scowled.

"One guess where he is heading?" Draco sneered.

Harry and Draco headed out behind Ron.

"Their friends," Harry reminded Draco. "It's natural for him to be worried about her."

Draco snorted in a very un-Draco like way, "Come off it Potter," he said. "The Weasel has been trying to drive a wedge between you and Granger for years."

"Not recently," Harry found himself defending his former friend. "Ginny says he is very happy with Parkinson."

Again Draco snorted, "No one is happy with Pansy. I can tell you that with firsthand experience." Draco stopped walking and grabbed Harry's arm. Draco was silent as Kingsley and Neville passed them. His face was serious as he spoke, "I know Weaselbee didn't hurt Granger- he wouldn't. I get that. I am not saying he wants her either. Maybe he is happy with Pansy," Draco said her name as if it were something disgusting, "But I wouldn't put it past him to use this to drive her away from you. Not so he can be with her but so you can't. And right now with someone who might have an ax to grind with your fiancé you can't afford to have her running and acting up. You need to keep her close. So, keep an eye on the Weasel- that is all I am saying."

"Thanks," Harry muttered. The truth is he had thought about what Malfoy was saying. He did believe Ron was petty enough to destroy his relationship just to keep them apart.

Harry and Draco walked down the stairs. Harry could hear female voices coming from the kitchen- sounded like Andromeda and Luna. Harry entered and saw he was right. He looked around for Hermione. Before he could ask Luna said ,"She and Ron went onto the back porch to talk."

Draco gave Harry a meaningful glance before his kissed Andromeda on the forehead. Narcissa Malfoy had reconciled with her sister and Draco and his aunt had a decent relationship now. Then Draco went to Luna kissing her on the mouth. That relationship was still odd to Harry but they both seemed happy so...

Harry looked down at Teddy who was eating an apple at the table. "Hey Buddy," he ruffled his hair.

"is Aunt Mione sick?" Teddy asked looking concerned.

Harry knelt down and looked at his godson. "Aunt Mione isnt sick but something happened to her memories," Harry explained. "She doesnt remember anything that happened in the last five years."

"She doesnt remember me"? Teddy asked looking hurt.

"She just remembers you as a baby," Harry said. "But that doesnt mean she doesnt love you, ok?"

Teddy nodded but he still looked sad. Harry wished he could do something to help his godson. Harry sat down. He was trying to decide whether or not to bust up Hermione and Ron's little love fest outside. Ultimately he didn't want to ruin Hermione's time with her friend or the party so he decided to leave well enough alone.

Harry heard the floo activate. Kreacher poked his head in," Guests are arriving Master," he croaked.

"I will go get Hermione and Ron," Luna offered.

Harry smiled at Luna and thanked her. Luna and Harry had dated a few months after he and Ginny ended their- whatever that was... It only lasted a few months. Luna broke things off with him telling that though she loved him she wasn't in love with him and didn't think she ever would be. Harry was fine with that. He wasn't in love with her either. They stayed friends which is how she ended up in Draco's orbit. It wasn't awkward. He was happy for Luna and Draco and Luna was happy for him and Hermione. She had been one of the first to know about Harry and Hermione and was one their biggest supporters.

Harry and Draco left the kitchen with Andromeda and Teddy following behind. Harry was greeted with the sight of the entire Weasley clan (minus Ron). Ginny and Neville were chatting with a very pregnant Fleur and Bill. Victoire squirmed out of her father's arms when she saw Teddy and Bill let her down to play with her friend.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking with Kingsley. George was laughing with Charlie while Angelina was rolling her eyes, their daughter Roxanne half asleep in her arms. Percy and his wife were speaking quietly to each other -each holding one of their daughters.

"Hello!" Harry greeted his surrogate family. tThey all stopped their conversations and greeted him. Harry looked over his shoulder and then looked back at the Weasley's who were moving closer to him. "I guess you all heard about Hermione?"

"Yes, what the hell happened?" Ginny demanded.

"Ginerva," Molly scolded her youngest.

"We don't know how but her memories have been erased," Harry said. "We are working on the how but just be aware when talking to Hermione that she doesnt remember anything that happened after the final battle."

"But she remembers the battle?" George asked.

Harry nodded.

"But she doesnt remember-" Fleur hesitated, "You? What happened with you?"

"No," Harry exhaled.

"How did she take it?" Ginny asked.

"Better than I expected," Harry smiled, "She didn't freak out at all but she seems to still be processing."

"Where is Hermione?" Charlie asked.

"Outside talking to Ron," Harry replied. He looked around, "Where is Pansy?"

Ginny snorted, "I don't know. I am not her keeper. I am not sleeping with her."

"Ginerva," Molly said again. But Ginny's brothers laughed- even Percy.

"Hi," Hermione said.

Harry turned and saw her and Ron enter the room. Ron had his hand on the small of her back. When Ron saw Harry looking at his hand on Hermione he pulled away and went to speak with his family.

"Congratulations," Fleur said moving forward to kiss Hermione's cheek.

"'For what?" Hermione asked. Then she laughed, "Oh sorry. Right. Thanks." Hermione turned and looked at Teddy. She smiled and knelt down in front of him. The two spoke quietly for a minute. Teddy broke into a wide smile and threw his arms around her neck. Hermione hugged the little boy and it made Harry smile. He always loved how Hermione loved Teddy. It was one of the things that brought them together after all.

After Hermione released Teddy Andromeda offered to take the kids to Teddy's playroom. Bill, George and Percy followed her with their respective children. Hermione came to stand with Harry. Before he could say anything to her the floo activated again and more guests started pouring in. Harry and Hermione moved to greet them.

* * *

Harry was glad to see Hermione seemed fine. The party didn't seem to overwhelm her. Most of their guest had been made aware of the situation and there were no incidences.

The only problem was that Hermione had a shadow. A tall, lanky red-haired shadow. Ron followed Hermione everywhere. The only time he backed off was when Hermione and Harry were together.

About two hours into the party Hermione approached Harry. She had a glass of champagne in one hand and smile on her face. "Harry?"

He turned away from his discussion with Oliver Wood and Charlie Weasley. "Hmm?" he smiled at her.

She stretched her free hand out to him. "Dance?"

Harry laughed, "You know I don't dance," he told her.

"I do," Draco said. He left Luna's side and she didn't seem to mind. She went to talk to Ginny. Draco moved and took the champagne from Hermione. He put it on a table and gathered her into his arms. "I have better coordination than Potter anyway."

Hermione laughed and let Draco lead. Harry watched with a smile as Draco spun Hermione around. They swayed in time with the music. Draco shot Harry a look as he dipped Hermione low causing her to giggle.

"Alright. Alright. Enough." Harry exclaimed. Everyone laughed as he elbowed his best friend away from his fiancé. "I will take it from here Malfoy."

"Ok," Draco chuckled and went back to Luna.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's wait. He put her hands on his shoulders,

"This feels nice," Hermione said.

"Yeah?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. Harry cleared his throat and said, "No memories coming back?"

Hermione shook her head, "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Harry asked.

"I know you're used to having a certain relationship with me and I know I am disappointing you," Hermione explained. She looked down.

Harry stopped swaying. He put his finger under her chin and gently pulled her face back up. "You're not disappointing me. I know we can't jump back to where we were. I know it will take time. I am trying not to push you and overwhelm you."

Hermione smiled, "You have been great," she assured him. She put her head against his shoulder and sighed. They started moving again. "I have to say I am intrigued. When I look at you I don't feel what I remember feeling for you. It's not fraternal anymore it's-"

"It's what?" Harry prompted. He needed to hear her say it. He didn't want to be needy but he needed to know there was something there even if it wasn't love.

"It's something. Attraction...I am not sure but I really don't see you as a brother anymore," Hermione said with a shy smile.

Harry laughed, "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that," he said. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He wanted to kiss her all day. To thread his fingers into her wild hair and crush his lips to hers like he has so many times before. But he didn't think they were there yet. He wanted her to initiate contact. Harry changed the subject. "What did you and Ron talk about?"

Hermione shrugged," He was just checking in on me. He wanted me to know he was there."

Harry looked at her. Hermione wasn't telling him something. Her voice was tense and she was looking away. "Hermione, what else did he say?" Harry asked. "And please do not lie to me." Hermione looked pained which made Harry even angrier. Why would Ron put her in the middle of their crap when she had her own problems right now? "Hermione, you might as well juts tell me."

They had stopped dancing. Hermione was biting her bottom lip. That usually drove Harry nuts because it was so very sexy but right now he was too mad to notice. "All he said was that maybe things would be easier for me if I stayed somewhere else until my memories came back. He didn't want me to feel pressured to reciprocate your feelings. And if you remember you basically said the same thing just now. I honestly think he was just trying to help. He offered to let me stay with him but -"

Harry didn't let her finish. Instead he released Hermione's waist and turned around. He spotted Ron talking with Ginny and Neville. He walked away from Hermione who was calling his name. People were staring. Harry didn't care.

He tapped Ron on the shoulder. His former best mate turned around and looked at him. "What's up?" he asked.

"You don't want to test me today," Harry told him.

"I'm sorry?" Ron asked. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He turned back to his sister and Neville.

Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "It's not going to work."

Ron rolled his eyes, "What is it I have supposedly done?" he asked sounding amused.

A crowd was gathering. The Weasley's. Draco and Luna. Kingsley. Harry continued to stare at Ron. "You know damn well you have done. You tried to convince Hermione to leave me."

Ron shook his head and crossed his arms, "That is not what happened and you know it." he said. "I merely suggested she might be comfortable living somewhere else until her memory comes back."

"She is fine here," Harry asserted. "She wants to be here."

"She wants to be here? or you want her here? Have you stopped to think that what you want and need may not be what she wants and needs? You should put her first," Ron snapped.

"You need to mind your own business," Harry told him. "It's pretty low to use Hermione's memory loss to undermine our relationship."

"That is just like you," Ron smirked. "To assume everything is about you. I was trying to help my friend, Hermione."

"If you want to help her then focus on the case and not trying to sort my personal business," Harry seethed. He felt a soft hand on his arm. He turned and saw Luna.

"Harry," she said gently. "Look at Hermione."

He peered over his shoulder and saw Hermione standing where he left her. She was holding herself and biting her lip. There were tears on her cheek. Harry felt like an arse. He should have let this one go for her sake. She didn't need this.

Ron's voice pulled him back,"-You are so bloody selfish. I mean forcing her to come to this party to celebrate an engagement she doesnt remember or want? That is just cruel."

Harry felt his blood boiling. He counted to ten internally. "You know what this isnt worth it," Harry finally said. He turned away from Ron and went back to Hermione. He placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "I am sorry," he whispered.

Hermione smiled at him and wiped the tears from her face. "It's fine," she said.

But it wasn't and he knew it wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Talk

_AN: The reviews and the support fpr this story has made me so happy. I was worried it wouldn't be well received and I am glad I was wrong. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will focus a little more on finding who attacked Hermione. This chapter is all fluff._

* * *

The party started winding down after Harry and Ron's confrontation. The Weasley's left first. They said goodbye to Harry and Hermione awkwardly. Ron didn't say goodbye at all. Harry didn't say much to Hermione after all the guests were gone. He told Hermione to go and get ready for bed and that he would put things to right down stairs.

Hermione decided she needed a bath after this long, troublesome day. She filled the large bathtub with water and a lavender bubble bath. She remembered reading that lavender can help you sleep. She wanted to sleep desperately.

Hermione grabbed her book off the nightstand and slipped her clothes off. When she climbed into the bathtub she hissed in pleasure. The water was bordering on hot but she preferred it that way. She liked her water so hot it made her skin red.

Hermione laid her head against the back on the tub. She thought about reaching for her book but she was too comfortable. She didn't want to think about the party but her mind kept going back to Ron and Harry's fight. Truth was she didn't actually believe Harry when he said he and Ron weren't friends because she couldn't picture a world in which they weren't friends. But not after seeing the way they looked at each other and spoke to each other? And to know she caused it? Well, she was disgusted with herself. Truly disgusted.

How could she have let this happen? Sure, it wasn't just her but still? Is it possible that she loved Harry so much and so deeply that it was worth this? She couldn't imagine loving anyone that much. Not even Ronald who she had loved since she was 13.

What's more confusing? When she saw Ron tonight she felt nothing. For so many years she cared for him deeply and now she felt ...friendship. She felt about him the way she once felt about Harry. Affection and fondness- no burning, no desire. What did that mean? What happened with Ron? She felt like she needed to get to the bottom of it. But when she asked Ron earlier he just shrugged and said it was his fault but wouldn't go into details.

This was all too much.

Hermione heard the bedroom door open. She stiffened for a second wondering if Harry would come in here. She wasn't prepared for another awkward incident involving nudity. She heard some drawers open and shut. She heard footsteps and then the door opened and closed again.

Harry left?

Well, this wasn't entirely unfamiliar territory. Ron and Harry were very different creatures when upset. Ron was external and would take his anger out on those around him. Anyone stupid enough to go within 10 feet of him tonight was probably being thoroughly abused. Harry was internal. When he got upset, sad, felt guilty...whatever... he turned broody.

But broody Harry was a Harry that she knew how to deal with. It was like being back at Hogwarts all over again. And truthfully she would rather handle broody Harry than angry Ron. They were equally annoying but Ron's antics were more exhausting.

At this point the water was getting cold. She could have run more water but she was worried she would fall asleep and she need to find Harry and pull him out of his funk.

Hermione pulled the drain on the tub and then heaved herself out. She wrapped herself in a red dressing gown after she toweled off. She went into the bedroom and opened drawers until she found her pajamas. Mostly she found shirts that looked like they belonged to Harry. She pulled out a green and white shirt with the Irish Quidditch teams logo. That made Hermione think of the Quidditch World Cup they attended years ago. That made her think of Viktor. Were they still friends? Did Harry had a Viktor complex like Ron did? Maybe Harry just had a Ron complex? Which was ironic considering Ron had been jealous of Harry since they 14 (or longer she supposed).

Hermione put the shirt on and found a pair of grey boxer shorts to put on too. She hung her dress up and put her dirty things in the hamper. She wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and sleep but she knew she couldn't sleep until she talked to Harry.

Hermione opened the bedroom door and looked out into the hallway. She wondered where Harry was? She tried his office first. No Harry. She tried the library. No Harry. She went to the kitchen. No Harry. She peeked outside. No Harry.

"Mistress Hermione?" Kreacher croaked.

Hermione turned and found him in the doorway of the kitchen. "Hello Kreacher, did I disturb you?" Hermione asked.

Kreacher shook his head vigorously, "No, of course not. Is you needing help?"

"Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Master is in the spare room next to his office," Kreacher told her.

"Thanks Kreature," Hermione said. She left the kitchen and found the room Kreature was talking about. Hermione just assumed Harry would sleep in their room tonight but with him feeling broody he was seeking a place to be alone. The worst thing to do was let him stew too long.

Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Harry called gruffly.

Hermione turned the handle and found Harry sitting on the bed with a muggle notebook and pen. He was wearing a light blue shirt and plaid boxers. He looked shocked to see her. Who was he expecting?

"Hermione?" he asked. "Everything ok?"

Hermione crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I won't allow it," she informed him.

"You won't allow what?" Harry asked. He pulled his glasses off and rubbed his face. He looked exhausted.

"This moody broody nonsense you do," Hermione informed. "It seems you haven't changed much in 5 years. You still turn in on yourself when things get hard."

"I'm not broody," Harry muttered as he put his glasses back.

"You are too," Hermione said. She nodded toward the bed, "May I?"

"Go head," Harry sighed.

"Tell me what is going on in here," Hermione said taping on Harry's forehead.

"Nothing," Harry said not looking at her. He was writing in the notebook.

"I am rubbish at mind reading you know," Hermione smiled at him. "So, you need to just tell me." Harry didn't look up and he didn't respond. Hermione was now frustrated so she snatched he notebook from him and threw it to the floor. "Talk Harry. Now."

Harry his hands threw his hair and then said, "I feel like an arse."

"Alright. That is a start," Hermione replied. "Now, why?"

Harry's green eyes widened, "Why? You need me to tell you why?"

"As I said I am rubbish at mind reading so yes, you need to tell me why," Hermione said.

"Because I got into a fight at the party and humiliated you and hurt you," Harry said. "I put you in the middle of this mess with Ron. I never should have pushed you tell me what he said. That was a private conversation between the two of you. I should have ignored him and let it go." Then he closed his eyes and paused. He seemed to be thinking as he fiddled with the green duvet.

"Harry," Hermione prompted. "Whatever you are thinking just say it."

Harry wouldn't meet Hermione's eye when he spoke again, "I should have cancelled the party," he muttered.

"Why?" Hermione asked. "I had fun. Until the end anyway."

Harry looked up at her and she hated the look in his eyes. He looked so hurt. "Why force you to celebrate an engagement you don't remember? That you don't want?"

"Who said I didn't want it?" Hermione asked. "Did I say that?"

"No, but Ron said-" Harry started.

"Ron said? When has Ronald ever been an expert on the female mind?" Hermione interrupted. "If you want to know how I feel ask me."

"How do you feel?" Harry asked.

Hermione fidgeted. "Can we talk about this in bed?" Hermione asked. "I want to stretch out and rest. Especially if we are going to have a deep conversation."

"We are in a bed," Harry teased.

Hermione hit his arm, "Our bed, you prat."

"I was going to sleep here," Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Gryffindor chivalry, I suppose," Harry replied with a shrug.

"I don't want to sleep alone," Hermione said. She didn't want to tell him she was afraid. Whatever happened to her happened while she was asleep.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You want to sleep with me?"

"Just sleep," Hermione said feeling self conscious.

"Ok," Harry said. "Let's go." Harry picked up his discarded notebook and helped Hermione to her feet. They held hands as they exited the bedroom and went down the hallway. They entered their room silently. Hermione turned down the bed and they sat down on their own sides.

"Are you sure you want me here?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded," I said I did, didn't I?"

"Just giving you an out," Harry told her.

"Well, stop it," Hermione shot back.

They fell silent again.

Harry broke the silence with a cough then he said, "Do you want to sleep or talk?"

"Talk, I suppose," Hermione said.

"You told me to ask you how you feel. So, how do you feel?" Harry said.

"Confused," Hermione admitted. "I feel like I went to sleep with you as my best friend and Ron as my more than friend and then I woke up and the world had flipped. When I saw Ron tonight I didn't feel what I used to. I wasn't attracted to him anymore."

"And you're attracted to me?" Harry asked.

Hermione felt her face flush, "Yes," she admitted. "I am and it is strange but wonderful. I have feelings for you."

"But you don't love me?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. She laid back and turned on her side, "I don't know," she said. "I might. I just need more time."

"Do you want to be engaged?" Harry sounded so sad.

"I said yes for a reason," Hermione said. "I trust myself. If I said yes then I wanted to marry you. As long I am not expected to marry you tomorrow than I don't mind being engaged to you."

Harry looked relieved, "You can have all the time you need," Harry assured her. He paused and then said, "if you want to stay somewhere else you can- though I would prefer you not stay at Ron's, if that is alright with you?"

Hermione snorted, "Me and Parkinson under a roof? Not likely."

Harry shrugged, "You two get along ok these days," he said.

"Really? This day keeps getting stranger and stranger." Hermione laughed.

She and Harry were staring at each other. Hermione felt a strange sensation in her stomach. "Harry?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah?" Harry replied.

"Can I- I wonder-" Hermione faltered.

Harry's eyebrows knit together, "Spit it out," he said.

"Can I try something?" Hermione asked her voice small. Her face was hot and she knew she was flushed again. Hermione sat up and scooted closer to Harry.

"Try what?" Harry asked warily.

Hermione gathered up all of her Gryffindor courage and said, "This." She leaned in and touched her lips to his. She was shocked by the feeling. It was electric. Hermione's hand went to Harry's shoulder and her eyes fluttered shut.

She felt his hand cup her face. The electric feeling fueled her boldness and she deepened the kiss. Hermione shivered when he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Hermione opened her mouth and let his tongue enter. Their tongues seem to fight and dance. Hermione sighed.

Harry's free hand went to her waist and gripped her tightly. Hermione's hand moved to Harry's neck and she played with the ends of his hair. Was his hair always so soft? Were his lips always like this- soft yet firm? Why hadn't she done this before? Kissing him was ecstasy.

She wasn't sure how she ended up lying on her back with Harry above her but it happened. They were kissing passionately with abandon. Hermione's arms were wound around Harry's neck now but she was itching to move them to his broad chest. One of Harry's hands was propping him up on the mattress. His one free hand was on her hip. She was itching for him to run his hand up her body.

Hermione moaned as he started trailing kisses down her neck. She let her hands slip down his back. Her fingernails dug into him. He hissed and nipped at her throat. "Harry," she purred.

She was dizzy. This was all moving so fast. When she pulled back for air Harry rolled off of her.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused as to why he was distancing himself from her.

"I don't want-" Harry panted. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

Hermione exhaled and nodded, "I appreciate that. But I won't let anything happen that I am not ready for. You should know that."

"Are you ready to-?" Harry started.

"No," Hermione admitted. "Last I remember I was a virgin."

"I understand," Harry said. His breathing returning to normal.

"Was I-" Hermione hesitated. This question was uncomfortable. "Were you my first? Or-?" She was about to ask about Ron but didn't want to upset Harry.

"I was your first," Harry replied.

"Really?" Hermione asked. She was surprised. According to Harry she dated Ron for a year. She was kind of shocked that they hadn't consummated their relationship.

"You and Ron never really got the chance to go very far," Harry said as if reading her mind. "The summer after the battle you lived at the Burrow and Molly never really gave you guys a chance to be alone and then you were at Hogwarts. By the time you graduated you and Ron were drifting apart."

"How long did we date before we had sex?" Hermione asked. She wanted to ask why her and Ron broke up but she didn't think now was the time for all of that.

"About 3 months," Harry told her.

"Do we have a lot-" Hermione felt herself blush. "is our sex life active?"

Harry laughed and Hermione saw him blush as well which was adorable. "Fairly active, yes," Harry told her. "Every day. Sometimes more than once a day. You have gotten pretty adventurous."

"Oh?" Hermione said. She wasn't a prude but she didn't see herself as extremely sexual either. "How so?"

"We had sex at the office recently," Harry told her with a grin.

"We didn't?" Hermione demanded. "We could have been caught."

Harry laughed again, "We were caught."

"Oh no," Hermione's hand went to her mouth. She was humiliated and she didn't even remember it. "Who caught us?"

"It doesnt matter," Harry said.

"Harry, tell me," Hermione replied.

Harry groaned, "Fine. It was Draco." he said.

Hermione didn't think she would ever be able to look Draco in the eye again. "I can't believe I didn't die of embarrassment."

"You almost did," Harry said. He seemed to be thinking about something that put a strange grin on his face.'

Hermione inched his arm," Stop thinking about it."

"What?" Harry tried to look innocent.

"Your picturing us...like that..."Hermione said.

"I am," Harry said. "It's a nice image."

"Stop," Hermione ordered. She yawned and tried to cover it up.

"Tired?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you?" Hermione replied.

"Yes," Harry said. "Want to get some sleep?"

"I suppose," Hermione murmured. Her eyelids felt heavy and she fought the urge to close them. Soon she lost the battle and her eyes fluttered closed. The last thing she heard before sleep took her was.

"Sleep my love."


	6. Chapter 6: The Search is On

_AN:I never expected the support I have gotten for this fic. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed this more support I get the more I want to write and the quicker I want to update. Thanks!_

* * *

For just a moment when Harry awoke he forgot about everything that had happened the previous day. Hermione's back was pressed against him and his arm was wrapped around him. It was just like every morning for the past three and half years. He snuggled into her and then he remembered.

Hermione had forgotten him.

But he couldn't help grinning when he thought about his hot and heavy snogging session with Hermione the previous evening. The way she reacted to his kisses and his touches gave him hope that they would be ok. But he had to be careful. He had to let her lead. He couldn't push.

Harry knew he needed to get out of bed and get ready for work but Hermione felt so nice in his arms. He loosened his grip and was about roll away when Hermione wiggled against him.

Shit. It wasn't his fault. It was a physiological inevitability. When the woman you love, who you are ridiculously attracted to, wiggles her perfect backside against your groin...well, that reaction is normal. He didn't want her to feel his arousal. It might make her nervous, He knew he should roll away and get out of bed but he couldn't quite force himself to do so. Again, that was normal.

He pressed himself against her and groaned at the feeling. Oh, he missed her in so many ways. She pressed back against him in her sleep. He forced himself away. He rolled onto his back and felt disgusted with himself. That was despicable. He needed to get out of this bed before he had to arrest himself. Harry reached for his glasses and then sat up. He looked down at Hermione. She was even more beautiful when she slept-angelic and peaceful with her hair everywhere. He kissed her cheek and then he climbed out of bed.

Harry went into the bathroom and started his morning routine. Shower, brush his teeth, try and comb his hair down.

"Morning,"

Harry jumped at the greeting and turned and saw Hermione leaning against the door frame. She was smiling at him. "Morning," Harry said. He ran the comb through his hair again. It was useless of course. He turned around and saw Hermione was still watching him. "Why don't you go back to bed?" Harry asked. "Get some rest."

"Rest won't bring my memories back," Hermione sighed.

"You don't know that," Harry told her.

"Well, I told Andy I would come by and get Teddy this morning," Hermione replied.

Harry smiled,"Yeah?"

"She has some errands to run and asked if I could watch him for a while." Hermione said.

"What are guys going to do?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking we could go to the park or something," Hermione said.

"How long do you think you will be watching him?" Harry asked.

"Until about lunch time I think, why?" Hermione answered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" Harry smiled.

Hermione giggled, "A date?"

"Yes, that is what people in relationships do, you know? " Harry said.

"Alright. Yes, a date sounds like fun," Hermione said. "Where are we going?"

"It is a surprise," Harry said.

"What should I wear?" Hermione asked.

"Jeans and a nice shirt- something like that, I guess?" Harry replied. "I need to get dressed. I am going to be late."

Hermione followed Harry out of the bathroom. She sat on the bed and Harry could tell she wanted to say something or ask something.

"What's on your mind, Ms. Granger?"

"I was thinking about last night," Hermione started.

Harry grinned, "Me too."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I didn't mean that."

"Oh, too bad," Harry joked. "What were you talking about?"

"The party," Hermione said.

Harry stopped rummaging through his closet and looked at her, "What about it?"

"I noticed there were a lot of people there but there were two people missing," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. He knew where she was going with this.

"I can't believe I didn't ask about this sooner," Hermione said biting her lip. "My parents? Why weren't they there? Didn't I go and find them? Didn't I reverse the memory charm?"

Harry went and sat next Hermione on the bed. "You did. About a month after the battle you, me and Ron went and found your parents."

"Was I able to bring their memories back?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "You were," he told her.

"So, why weren't they at my engagement party?" Hermione asked.

Harry hated to tell this story, "When you brought you parents memories back they were angry. They felt violated that used magic against them against their will. They blamed me. They said you never would have been in danger if it weren't for me. They told you that they wanted to leave the wizarding world. We tried to explain that the danger was behind us but they didn't understand or didn't agree. They told you to choose between them and being a witch." Hermione was silently staring at the ground. "You told them you couldn't be something other than what you were. They decided to stay in Australia. You speak every so often but you haven't seen them in five years. You exchange Christmas cards and birthday presents but that is about it."

Hermione let out a shaky breath and looked at Harry. There were tears in her eyes. "Do they know we are getting married?" Hermione laced her fingers through Harry's.

Harry shook his head, "They don't even know we are dating," he told her. "we decided not to mention it because they seemed to blame me for all of their issues. When I proposed I wanted you to tell them but you didn't want them to ruin your special moment. " He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Hermione asked.

"Because a lot of that is my fault. Your parents are right if not for me-" Harry started.

"Don't you dare," Hermione hissed. "No matter how bad things have been I wouldn't trade having you in my life. I care about you. I lo-" Hermione trailed off.

Harry was glad to hear she didn't blame him. He was also aware that she almost said I love you but stopped. He wasn't going to say anything about that. He kissed her hand again.

"You need to get ready for work and I need to get ready to get Teddy," Hermione said. Harry could hear she was still upset.

"I can fire call Kingsley and tell him I need the day off," Harry said.

"Then who would protect the wizarding world?" Hermione asked.

"Draco, Neville, Ron-" Harry started ticking off names on his fingers.

"You need to find who did this to me and keep them from hurting someone else, ok?" Hermione said.

Harry sighed, "Alright," he said.

Hermione pulled her hand from his and went to the bathroom. Before she disappeared inside she said, "I am excited about our date."

"Me too," Harry said to her retreating figure. He put on his clothes and his work robes. He left the bedroom and went to his office where he packed his briefcase. When he went downstairs he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"No breakfast?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned and saw she was coming into the kitchen. She was dressed in khaki shorts and a back tank top. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. She looked adorable.

"I usually grab something at work," Harry said. "But the coffee is necessary, you know."

"I agree," Hermione said.

Harry grabbed his coffee cup and headed for the floo. Hermione followed him.

"Do I need to tell you to be careful and aware?" Harry asked.

"Nope," Hermione replied.

"I wish you would just bring Teddy back here," Harry said.

"But you know me well enough to know I am going to do what I want?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Harry said. "It is part of why I love you." They stood their awkwardly for a moment. "I am late. I should go."

"Have a good day," Hermione smiled and then kissed him on the mouth. It was a short , chaste kiss. But it gave Harry hope.

Harry stepped into the floo and the last thing he saw was Hermione smiling and waving.

When he got to the ministry he walked to his office with a big smile on his face. He called hello's to various people who passed. When he reached the Aurors office he saw Neville and Ron standing outside of Neville's office chatting. He decided ignoring Ron was the best option. He nodded at Neville who returned the gesture and then Harry walked onto his office.

Harry had just dropped his briefcase into his desk when the door opened., "Where the hell have you been, Potter?" Draco demanded.

"Where do you think I have been?" Harry demanded. "At the beach?"

Draco shrugged, "You're late. You're never late." He sat down in a chair across from Harry's desk.

"Hermione and I were talking," Harry said.

"Talking, huh?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "is that what you kids are calling it now -a- days?"

Harry laughed, "We were just talking," he assured his partner.

"Sure you were," Draco smiled, "Just like last month when I walked in here and you two were..."

"Stop right there," Harry warned him. He looked down and saw the folder in Draco's hand. "What do you have there?"

Draco handed the folder to Harry, "Those of us who showed up on time have been working on Granger's case," Draco explained. "I went through the lists Kingsley suggested. Death eaters who didn't go to Azkaban and ones who have been released."

"And?" Harry prompted. He sat down and opened the folder.

"All clean," Draco replied. "The ones who didn't go to Azkaban are mostly lower level death eaters who didn't even show up to the final battle and rarely participated in death eater activities. They were barely death eaters only following the Dark Lord out of fear."

"And ones who have been released?" Harry asked.

"Only one has been released in five years- Theodore Nott Sr. " Draco told him. "Clean. Living his life quietly in London. "

"And his son?" Harry said. He remembered Theodore Nott jr. from Hogwarts. He was a quiet kid.

"Theo is doing the same as his dad," Draco said. "Both are keeping their heads down and noses clean. Nott Sr gave a lot of money to the rebuilding of Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. I don't think they are interested in making trouble."

Harry pulled on his hair in frustration.

"There is another road we haven't gone down and another motive we haven't discussed," Draco suggested.

"Oh?" Harry looked at him.

"Kingsley didn't even mention the possibility of it being a death eater who is still at large and we both know they are the most dangerous," Draco told him.

Both of their eyes were drawn to the wall. There were several pictures up there depicting the most dangerous death eaters still out there._ The priorities_ as they were called.

"The Lestrange brothers in particular," Draco remarked. "They are crazy and beyond reason and unrepentant and...well, you know what they have done."

Harry did indeed know what the Lestrange brothers had done. they had been a pain in his arse for five years. They were still traveling around making their presence known. But they couldn't nail them. It galled Harry to no end.

Draco cleared his throat, "Also, speaking to motive. I need to say something and I need you not to try and kill me or something."

Harry sighed and nodded, "Fine, say it."

Draco steeples his fingers and looked a lot like his dad. It unnerved Harry when he saw the similarities between Draco and the elder Malfoy. Although Lucius had also turned over a new leaf and wasn't as terrible as he once was. Harry still didn't like the man much. "Now, when I say this don't go all boy-who-felt-guilty on me, alright?" When Harry nodded he spoke again, "Maybe whoever did this doesn't have an axe to grind with Hermione but has an axe to grind with you?"

Harry had wondered the same thing. Those who were still loyal to Voldemort blamed Harry for the loss of their leader, for the loss of their loved ones and the loss of their freedoms. Hermione, of course, was a major part of the downfall of Voldemort so there was really no telling who they were trying to get at...until they found the creep.

"I have thought of that," Harry admitted. "But the thing is whether they are after me or Hermione the motive is still the same, revenge."

"The ultimate motive," Draco sighed. He looked to the wall again, "I will go and see if I can find out anything on the Lestrange brothers. They have been quiet an unusually long time. it's been what two months since they brutally tortured and killed someone?"

Harry nodded,"Yeah, that makes me nervous. But I doubt they would be stupid enough to return. They know I am gunning for them." Harry's eyes rested on another face, "What about Goyle?"

Draco snorted, "Greg?" he demanded. "He can't tie his own shoes how in the hell could he have gotten into your house let alone the country without everyone knowing?"

"How has he eluded us so long if he is as dumb as you say he is?" Harry demanded. This was an argument they had before. Draco was still sensitive about Crabbe's death and Goyle's outlaw status. He blamed himself. He wished he could have helped his former minions.

"Well, obviously he has help." Draco conceded.

"See what you can find on him," Harry ordered. "I am going to pull the report to see if any port keys has been used in that area. I have to be out of here on time tonight."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I have a date with Hermione," Harry smiled.

Draco rolled his eyes, "How romantic?"

"It is, Drakey," Harry teased him with Luna's pet name for him.

"Potter, I will hurt you," Draco sneered.

"I would like to see you try," Harry laughed, "Now, get out of my office and get to work." Harry had a thought, "The papers? Do they-?"

Draco shook his head as he reached for the door, "I have silenced them for now. But we have days before this gets out."

"I know," Harry said.

Draco opened the door, "Potter, you have company."

Harry looked up and saw Ron standing outside his door.

"Want me to stay?" Draco asked.

"Nope, I want you to do what I asked. I can handle this," Harry said.

Draco nodded and gave Ron a nasty looked as he left. Ron glared right back at him then looked at Harry, "Can I come in?"

Harry shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Ron came in and took the seat Draco vacated. His fidgeted for a moment.

"Something on your mind, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I crossed the line and I am sorry,": Ron finally blurted out.

Harry looked at him through narrowed eyes, "What prompted this change of heart?"

"Well, Ginny boxed my ears after we left the party and my brothers all told me I was out of line," Ron said.

"And that worked did it?" Harry asked. "You're seeing the light now?"

"Well, when I got home and told Pansy what happened she said you should have hit me. She told me that I need to get act together and let this thing with Hermione go or-"

"or?" Harry pressed.

"That she would leave me," Ron finished. He ran his hands through his red hair and then said, "Look, I am never going to completely forgive you. But, Hermione has been happy with you and I am sure she will be again."

"Fair enough. For what it's worth I am sorry too," Harry replied.

Ron nodded and smiled, "Alright then. Where are we on Hermione's case?"

"Nowhere," Harry grunted. He told him what Draco and he had talked about.

Ron was quiet after Harry finished. He leaned forward and said, "This is a bit off subject I suppose but it's always been my opinion that Goyle linked up with the Lestranges somewhere."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy is right," Ron visibly shuddered when he said that. "I have met rocks smarter than Goyle. And he was only about six miles north of being a squib, you know that, not that there is anything wrong being a squib, I am just saying."

"I understand," Harry said. "So, you think they are the reason we can't find Goyle?"

Ron nodded.

"Well, why can't we find them?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Ron admitted, "But I will feel better when they are rotting in Azkaban or rotting in the ground. I am not picky. I just want them rotting,"

"I agree," Harry breathed. "Ron. Check the muggle news papers from Britain. Make sure we didn't miss anything from the last month."

"You think the Lestrange brothers are back?" Ron asked.

"I don't know but better be safe than sorry. Double check." Harry ordered.

Ron agreed and left. Harry's eyes went to a picture on his desk of him with Hermione and Teddy. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt them. He was done losing the people he loved.


	7. Chapter 7 The Date

_AN: Oh my! I am still surprised and elated by the support for this fan fiction. It helps keep me motivated. I didn't expect it to be so well received. Thanks. _

* * *

Harry sent Hermione an owl at lunch time telling her he would be home by 5. Then he sent her another owl an hour later that said he would be home 6 or 6:30.

Hermione was reading a book when the floo finally activated. She looked up and the clock said it was 7:15.

"Sorry," Harry called as he rushed past her. He was pulling off his dress robes and running up the stairs at the same time. Hermione marked her place and shut the book. She followed Harry up the stairs and to their room. Harry was stripping off the clothes he wore under his dress robes. "I will just be a minute," Harry told her.

"It's fine," Hermione told him. She sat down on the bed to wait. "It' s only a little after 7."

Harry pulled on a pair nice blue jeans and a black button up shirt. He left the shirt untucked and went into the bathroom. Hermione watched him run a comb through his hair.

"Give it up Potter," she teased. "it's never going to lay down."

Hermione touched her own hair which she actually had time to tame it. It was still curly but not as bushy. It hung in shiny ringlets down her back. She had taken care of her appearance but hoped it didn't look like she was trying too hard. She had put on a white and blue peasant blouse and skinny jeans.

Harry made a face and out the comb down, "You're right. Let's go." he said. He took Hermione's hand and led her out of the bedroom. "We are leaving Kreature. See you in a bit!" Harry called.

Kreature called out his goodbye.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"For?" Hermione replied.

"For side along apparition?" Harry smiled.

Hermione groaned but nodded. She wrapped her arm tight around and Harry. Soon she felt that nauseous feeling. Then she felt like she was being squeezed through a tube. Seconds later she opened her eyes and saw they were standing in an alley way. "Where are we?" she asked.

Harry took her by the hand and led her out of the alleyway into the street. Hermione recognized they weren't far from her home, the home she lives with her parents that is, and they were standing in front of an Italian restaurant her parents used to take her to. The Granger's would eat here once a week when she was home from school.

"Harry...how did you...?" Hermione didn't remember ever telling Ron and Harry about this place.

"When we started dating you told me about the family dinners. I brought you here on our first date," Harry explained.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. She squeezed Harry's hand and let him lead her inside the restaurant.

Harry pushed the door open and Hermione took a deep breath. She loved the smell of this little family owned joint. The owner rushed to greet them.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter," Dario smiled at them. "Hello."

"Hello Dario," Harry greeted them and it obvious to Hermione they have become regulars here.

"Sit anywhere," Dario extended his hand and gestured to the checkered clothed tables. Hermione saw the place was almost empty.

Harry led her to a table near the window. Dario followed them and lit the candles at the table. "Your usual wine?" he asked.

Harry looked at Hermione, "Wine?"

"Sounds good," Hermione replied. The man left them assumedly to get their wine. "So, come here often?" Hermione laughed.

Harry nodded. "Like I said, we came here on our first date and now we come back once about once a week."

Hermione was surprised. She had never thought Harry Potter to be romantic. Not that Ron was very romantic either. When Dario returned he out two wine glasses down and poured Hermione and Harry each a glass of red wine. He sat the bottle down on the table. "Want to look at the menu?" Dario asked.

Hermione said yes. It had been a while since she had been here...well, it had been a while since she remembered being here. Hermione picked up the menu and looked at it carefully. Finally she decided on the mushroom ravioli. When she told Harry that he chuckled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"That is what you always get," Harry told her.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle too. When Dario returned with a basket of breadsticks Harry and Hermione ordered their food.

Once Dario was gone Hermione asked, "How was work?" She took a sip of her wine and savored it. She wasn't much of a drinker before but she enjoyed the dryness of the red wine.

harry shrugged, "I had a long day."

"Why were you late?" Hermione asked hoping it didn't sound like an accusation.

"I had to go out to Azkaban," Harry said.

Hermione shuddered. She had never personally been to Azkaban but what she knew of the place made it sound like hell on Earth. "Why?"

Harry rubbed his face, "I needed to speak with a prisoner," he finally said.

"Which prisoner?" was her response.

"Goyle," Harry told her and before she had a chance to ask her said."The father not the son."

"Oh," Hermione replied. "is it about me or something else?"

"Not just about you but partly," Harry told her as he nibbled on a breadstick.

"Did you find anything useful?" Hermione pushed.

"Nope," Harry said. "I went to ask him if he had heard from his son. I mean, I knew it was a long shot because any mail or messages he gets don't go to him directly and are searched. But I had to try."

"The younger Goyle, Gregory Goyle, is still at large?" Hermione asked. She wondered how he managed not to get caught.

Harry nodded. "It is my opinion that whoever hurt you targeted you either because of me or because of your part in the downfall of Voldemort. I believe it 's one of the death eaters still at large. Goyle, the younger, is on that list as are the Lestrange brothers."

The name Lestrange made Hermione shudder again. The memory of what Bellatrix did still burned into her mind. Her eyes drifted from Harry's face to her forearm and the scar Bellatrix gave her. "I can't imagine her husband is any less crazy than she was," Hermione finally said.

"Rodolphus and Robastan are just as crazy as Bellatrix was but they are even more dangerous than she was because they are desperate and alone," Harry confirmed. "I wouldn't put it past them to try and hurt you."

"I would place my bet on the Lestrange brothers above Goyle, for obvious reasons," Hermione told Harry.

"I agree," Harry replied. He made a face, "Kingsley sat me down today to discuss his concerns about my object ability."

"Oh?" Hermione said.

"By ministry rules I shouldn't be working on this case nor should Ron but there is no one else that can handle a case of this magnitude so I got a lecture on the difference between justice and revenge."

"There is a fine line there," Hermione told Harry.

"I know and I hope when it all goes down I can rise above my baser instinct but I don't know," Harry admitted. "Because all I can think about is pummeling whoever dared to raise their wand to you."

Hermione smiled at him and took his hand, "I trust that when the time comes you will do the right thing. You have always done the right thing. You are a good man. I don't need my memories to know that."

Harry gave her half smile and returned the hand squeeze,"You were always the best part of me and Ron. But I hope you are right. You usually are though."

"That's true," Hermione laughed.

Harry cleared his throat, "I received a letter from Minerva today."

"McGonagall?" Hermione asked, it was odd hearing Harry refer to their former Professor by her first name.

"Yes," Harry answered. "She suggested we come by Hogwarts and see if Professor Flitwick can help. He is apparently adept at dealing with memory charms and the like."

"It's worth a try I suppose," Hermione replied.

"Tomorrow then?" Harry asked.

"What about work?" Hermione said.

"I am the boss," Harry told her. "I can give myself the day off."

"Not the whole day," Hermione argued. "You still have to work on finding the git who attacked me."

"Git isn't strong enough word," Harry told her.

"What is?" Hermione mused.

"I haven't found one yet but I am sure Ron could make one up," Harry joked.

Hermione laughed which was unfortunate because she had just taken a sip of wine. She snorted and then choked. Which made Harry laugh louder.

"This is nice," Hermione told him once they had composed themselves. "I am having a nice time."

"And the night isnt over," Harry promised.

Dario brought their food at that point and the two focused on digging in. Hermione was worried going on a date with Harry might be awkward but this was far from awkward. She definitely had feelings for Harry and she was wondering if this was the beginning of falling in love with him- again?

* * *

"Where too now?" Hermione asked. They had finished their dinner and paid. Now they were standing outside of the restaurant.

"I actually hadn't planned that far ahead. I figured we could wing it," Harry told her.

"What did we do on our first date?" Hermione asked.

"We got coffee and went for a walk," Harry told her.

"A moonlit stroll how cliché Mr. Potter, " Hermione teased.

"It was snowing and it was beautiful," harry defended himself.

"What did we do after that?" Hermione questioned.

Harry blushed, "We went home," he said.

"And?" Hermione pressed. "That was it? the end of the date?"

Harry cleared his throat," We just spend time alone at home before going to bed."

Hermione understood the reason for his blush. "We had sex on our first date?" Hermione whispered.

Harry looked scandalized, "No, we did not," he told her. "We did other things though," he admitted with a sheepish grin.

Hermione was thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Let's get that coffee and take that walk, huh?"

"If you want,"' Harry told her.

There was a coffee shop just up the street. They held hands as they sipped their coffee and strolled. They talked about all sorts of things. They stayed away from topics that involved the case or Ron or anything like that. They reminisced about their time at Hogwarts. Harry told her about their other friends and what they were doing. It was a nice night.

When Hermione's feet were tired and she was getting chilly she asked to go home. They apparated back to Grimmauld Place. Once they were home they decided to get in their pajamas and head to bed. Harry had some work to do that he said he could do in bed and Hermione wanted to read.

Kreature was asleep and the house was quiet as they climbed into bed.

Harry was sitting cross-legged next to her as he read something in a manila folder. Hermione pulled out her tattered copy of _Sense and Sensibility. _The only sounds in the room were the turning of pages and an occasional shift of the mattress or a sigh. They stayed that way for a while. The silence was nice and comfortable.

Hermione thought it was nice that they were the kind of couple who didn't need to speak constantly or touch all the time. She looked up from her book and stared at Harry. He looked the same although now that she really saw she could see the slight aging that had taken place. He didn't look old at all. But there was something more adult about him now. His posture or something? It was hard to describe. He also had the beginnings of some tiny lines at his eyes. But he was still handsome.

"Why are you staring at me?" Harry asked without looking away from his paperwork.

Hermione giggled and blushed, "Sorry. I was just- Never mind."

harry looked up, "What?" he asked.

"I was just thinking how handsome you look," she told him.

"Distracting, isn't it?" harry joked. "My handsomeness is over powering, I suppose."

Hermione snorted, "Not as modest as you used to be."

"I was just kidding," Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't have any idea what you see in me."

"I do," Hermione told him. "I am not sure what you see in me? I am just good old Hermione. Bushy haired bookworm. I am nothing special."

Harry put his work down and scooted closer to Hermione. "It would take all night to list everything I love about you. But to summarize? You are beautiful and kind and brilliant. You stood by me all those years. You put yourself in danger and always believed in me. I don't just want to be with you. I need to be with you."

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. She touched his face. "Did you say all that to get me to shag you?" she teased. "Because it might work."

Harry laughed, "Not at all but if it works?" he winked at her and went back to his work.

"I am going to sleep," Hermione said. She put her book away and laid down. She looked at Harry, "Are you tired?"

"I am,"Harry sighed.

"Then put that stuff away and hold me?" Hermione requested.

Harry put his work on his bedside table and laid down. Hermione turned on her side and let Harry pull her close. As corny as it sounded her body seemed to fit with his. This was comfortable and right. And she drifted off to sleep feeling satisfied and happy.

* * *

_AN: I have a question? Do you want to see things get more physical between them or do you just want it implied? Let me know. I am not opposed to writing a little smut, nothing to graphic. I don't want to make anyone upset. So, let me know?_


	8. Chapter 8: Back to Hogwarts

AN: Thanks for your reviews and stuff. I am glad you are all liking my story. Please keep reviewing. It keep me motivated

* * *

"I just don understand it," Harry snapped, slamming his fist down on the desk.

Neville jumped at the sound but Draco and Ron didn't flinch.

"It's as if Rodolphus and Robastan have just disappeared ,"Harry seethed. He glared at his co workers, "Sociopathic war criminals don't just fall off the face of the Earth. "

"Potter, they are wizards they can glamour their looks and use polyjuice potion, "Draco reminded him. "They are hiding and lying low- why is that such a shock?"

Harry sat down and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "I was so sure it was them but if we can't find them then we can't prove if they were here. I don't know what else to do."

Ron smirked, "Maybe we can lay a trap for them with bait," he looked at Draco, "Why don't you get mummy to arrange a family reunion. You can send an invite to Uncle Dolph and Uncle Robby. I am sure they would R.S.V.P." He laughed and said, "You could invite Goyle too. I am sure you two are related somehow. You pureblood supremacist and your inbreeding..."

Draco was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Harry called glad for the interruption- Ron and Draco had been sniping at each other all morning.

The door opened and Romilda, Draco and Harry's secretary, stuck her head in the room. "Draco, There is a Mr. Zabini here to see you."

Draco stood up, "Thanks Romilda," He looked at Harry, "We done boss?"

"For now," Harry sighed.

Draco nodded and made for the door. He stopped short and turned a mischievous grin on Ron, "Oh and I was sorry to hear about you and Parkinson," He said. "I heard she left you and ran back to mummy and daddy. And knowing how much she dislikes her parents she must really hate you. Pansy once told me she would rather snap her in wand in half and live as a muggle then return to _The Parkinson Estate_."

The room feel quiet. Ron was glaring at Draco with a look of unadulterated loathing.

"Don't you have a guest?" Harry reminded Draco and shattering the silence.

"Right-o" Draco seemed happier than he had all morning. Very few things made him genuinely smile- being with Luna was one and agitating Ron was another.

Harry wanted to ask Ron about Pansy but Romilda cleared her throat, "Uh Harry?

"Mmhmm?" Harry replied looking back at the case notes.

"Hermione is here," Romilda said. "I told her you were in a meeting but she said you two had an appointment today? I didn't see anything on the book so-?"

Harry's face broke into a grin. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you I am taking the rest of today off. Tell Hermione I will be out in a minute." She smiled and left the room. Harry looked at Neville and Ron, "I am sure Rodolphus and Robastan are behind this. Try and find me some kind of proof that they are still alive, please?"

Ron and Neville agreed. Harry packed up his briefcase and walked out of his office with Ron and Neville behind him. He stopped when he saw Hermione and he smiled. She was leaning against a wall chatting happily with Terry Boot. He was amazed at how well she was taking all of this. So many people would be freaking out or feeling sorry for themselves but not his Hermione. She was tough and could roll with the punches. Harry watched Ron walk past him. He greeted Hermione with a smile and kiss on the cheek. She reciprocated and Harry felt himself stiffen. _They're just friends. Hermione told you she isnt attracted to him anymore. Hermione has feelings for you now. Not Ron, _ Harry reminded himself.

Harry was about to go to Hermione when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and saw Draco. "I know you are on your way out but can I have a few minutes of your time?" Harry was about o tell him no when Draco said, "It's about Hermione's case."

Harry nodded. He caught Hermione's eyes and gestured that he would be a minute. Hermione smiled in acknowledgement and went back to her conversation with Ron and Neville. Harry followed Draco into his office.

"Zabini," Harry said.

Draco's former housemate stood when Harry entered the room. He nodded at Harry. "Potter," he said politely.

Harry wasn't sure if he had laid eyes on Blaise Zabini since his sixth year at Hogwarts. He had heard that Blaise's black widow mother had taken him away to Italy after the final battle. He knew that Zabini's mother never actively participated in death eater activity nor did Blaise. The Zabini's remained more or less neutral in the conflict with Voldemort. Which means when Blaise returned from Italy he was free of suspicion unlike Draco who has endured a lot to get here. Harry never liked Blaise not because he was a Slytherin but because he could never read his eyes and never tell what he was thinking. "What do you have Draco?" Harry asked, impatience coloring his tone.

"I contacted Blaise when we couldn't find a trail on Goyle or the Lestranges," Draco explained. "Blaise has a knack for finding lost things."

Blaise shot Harry a grin.

"And?" Harry prompted.

Blaise put a folder down on the desk. "I found them," he said.

Harry took the folder. He opened it and he saw pictures of the Rodolphus Lestrange and Gregory Goyle. They were walking down a street that Harry thought he recognized. "Is that in Knockturn Alley?" Harry demanded,

Blaise nodded, "It seems they have been back in the country about six weeks?"

Harry exhaled and looked at the other pictures- Rodolphus, Goyle and Robastan were clear in every photo. Harry shook his head, "How do I know these are real? How do I know these haven't been altered? How could you find them when the best Auror's in the ministry couldn't?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Draco He snorted when he looked back at Harry, "Believe what you want Potter. I have no reason to lie to you or manipulate you. Draco called in a favor. I wanted to clear my books so I did what he asked. I hate being indebted to people. As for why you guys couldn't find them. I am lucky I was able to. They have been using polyjuice potion and disguising themselves as muggles. Muggles that they have killed. But it seems they have felt comfortable enough in Knockturn Alley to let themselves be glimpsed on occasion. I don't think they realize how truly self serving the people of Knockturn Alley are. Borgin contacted me immediately when I put it out there that I was looking for former death eaters. Apparently Rodolphus come to him trying to get him buy some old family heirlooms."

Harry shook his head," Draco, have one of the junior Auror's drop by Borgin and Burkes and remind Mr. Borgin what will happen if he is buying and selling Dark Artifacts again."

"Will do," Draco grinned. The he looked at Blaise, "Thanks for your help."

"Anything for you," Blaise teased. "Can I go now?"

Harry nodded,"Yeah but be prepared I may call you back in later."

"I am around," Blaise called as he strode from the room.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Take Ron and Neville and get down to Knockturn Alley. Take an entire team down there and go door to door-search the homes and businesses."

"Yes sir," Draco said. "Will you be back in after the appointment?"

"Yeah, as soon I know Hermione is safe. I want an Auror watching Hermione at all times. Now, that I know the Lestranges are back I want her to have constant protection." Harry said. He looked at his watch. "I need to go."

Harry walked out and panicked slightly. Hermione wasn't where he left her. He was about to really get upset when he heard her laugh. He followed the sound to Ron's office. He opened the door without knocking. Hermione was sitting across from Ron. "Hi," he greeted them.

"Hi," Hermione smiled brightly. She stood up quickly and hugged Harry.

Ron said hello to Harry gruffly.

"Get with Malfoy," harry told Ron. "He is getting a task force together."

"Tonight?" Ron asked.

"Is that inconvenient?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged, "It's my job," he replied. He stood up and crossed the room. Ron gave Hermione a hug and smiled at her. "I will talk to you later?"

Hermione agreed and then she and Harry left Ron's office. "How house your day been?" Hermione asked as they walked to the floo at the end of the Auror office.

Harry looked over at Draco's office. He saw Draco standing by his door talking to Ron and Neville. He knew he could trust the three men with this task but he knew he couldn't trust Ron with Hermione. "It was fine," Harry told Hermione. "How was your day with Luna?"

"We had a blast," Hermione chuckled.

"I am glad," Harry said. He nodded to Hermione, "Go first."

Hermione took the floo powder and shouted the name of their destination. Harry took on last look at his co workers before he followed her.

He stepped out of the floo in Professor McGonagall's office. He saw the headmistress embracing his fiancé. "Hello," he greeted the woman.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said when broke away from her favorite student (though she would never say it out loud everyone knew the headmistress had a fondness for Hermione.). "Filius will be with us in a minute."

"Thanks you for suggesting this," Hermione said to the headmistress. She crossed the room and took Harry's hand.

"Have a seat, "Professor McGonagall said. She pointed to the seats near her desk.

Harry led Hermione to the chairs. They sat down with their hands still entwined.

"Any luck finding the culprit?" McGonagall asked.

Harry hesitated. He didn't need to put it out there yet that the Lestranges were back that could cause panic in the wizarding community. He smiled, "We have a few leads. I left the boys back at Headquarters to follow up on them." He saw Hermione give him a look but before she could say anything someone knocked on the door.

Professor McGonagall let the tiny charms professor in. He greeted Harry and Hermione warmly.

"So, Ms. Granger?" Filius started. "You have remembered nothing in the last few days? No dreams with memories?"

Hermione shook her head, "No Professor," she said.

Flitwick sighed and nodded, he took his wand and silently waved it in front of Hermione's head. Harry saw Flitwick's wand emit several colors like Alicia's did at St. Mungo's. When he was done he told them, "I can confirm that that is was in fact a memory charm. But whoever attempted this was either very bad at Memory charms or not a qualified witch or wizard."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

Flitwick scratched his head and said, "They damaged some of her neural pathways when they botched the spell. The healer was able to remove the memory charm but Ms, Granger cannot access her memories because of the damage to the brain."

"Is there anything that can be done?" McGonagall asked.

"The brain may repair itself over time," Flitwick replied. "It could take days, weeks, months, or years. it may never happen."

"If the memories are there could we extract them and use a pensive for Ms. Granger to view them?" McGonagall asked.

Flitwick shook his head, "The charm used to extract memories wont with her brain damage."

"But my memories are there?" Hermione asked.

Flitwick smiled at her, "I am almost sure of that. But it's like they are locked up."

"Is there anything we can do to help her brain heal?" Harry asked.

Flitwick was thoughtful and then he nodded, "I will see if Horace has some healing potions. Ms. Granger may be able to take a daily healing potion to speed along her recovery. But it may not work. Please know it's a long shot."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and said, "We understand."

They watched him leave silently. Harry couldn't help but feel discouraged. He had convinced himself Hermione would have her memories back by the time they left Hogwarts today,

"It's fine," Hermione assured him. "Even if this doesnt work we will be fine." Hermione put her forehead to his. "Memories or no- I won't leave you."

Harry nodded and was surprised when Hermione kissed on the mouth right there in front of McGonagall. When he pulled away he caught sight of the headmistress pretending not to be watching but with a small smile on her face.

The door opened and Flitwick returned. He handed a vial to Hermione. "Horace had one bottle. He said he can make more and have it sent to you. Take one spoonful twice a day- everyday. This is the strongest healing potion known to gods and wizards so-"

"If this doesnt heal me then nothing will," Hermione finished for him. Flitwick nodded. Hermione put the vial in her bag and kissed Flitwick on the cheek, "Thank you so much Professor."

"How long will this take to work?" Harry asked after he thanked Flitwick too.

The charms professor shrugged, "Again it might not work. If it does it could take days, weeks, months, or years. I am sorry."

Harry put a smile on his face for Hermione's sake. "Thanks for your help professor."

The charms professor smiled and said,"_Help_will always be given at _Hogwarts_ to those who ask for it?"

Harry's eyes cut to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore who was sleeping. Harry smiled, "Well, we will leave you in peace."

Before Harry and Hermione could leave Professor McGonagall called out, "I don't think I ever congratulated you on your engagement. I am sorry I didn't make it to the party."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

Again Harry encouraged Hermione into the fireplace first and then he went behind her.

When Harry stepped out at Grimmauld Place Kreature was waiting for them

"You have a note from Master Weasley, sir," Kreature told him. He handed Harry the letter.

_H-_

_Went to Knockturn Alley. Found the Lestranges and Goyle. We lost them during a duel. Neville and Draco were injured and are at st. Mungo's._

_-R_

Harry put the note down. He looked at Hermione. "We need to get to St. Mungo's now."


	9. Chapter 9: Ron's side of the story

AN: Quick note: Don't assume anything. Just because someone looks guilty doesn't mean they are or maybe they are...we don't know

* * *

"I am fine," Neville assured Hermione for the fourth time.

Ginny laughed. "I think she might be more worried about you then I am," she teased her husband,

"Don't let the her fool you," Ron whispered. "She was a hysterical mess when she came in her this afternoon."

Hermione laughed. She looked around, "Where is Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I think he went to check on Draco," Ginny said.

"I will go and find him," Hermione said. "I should check in on Malfoy too."

"I will go with you," Ron said.

Hermione caught both Neville and Ginny giving Ron pointed glares but Ron didn't seem to notice. He guided Hermione out of the room into the hallway.

"So, what happened tonight, really?" Hermione asked.

"I really can't tell you," Ron replied. "He looked at her with a sheepish grin, "Sorry. Part of the job. Just suffice it to say we ended in a duel with some very nasty people."

"Did you catch them?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron admitted.

"Did it have anything to do with me?" Hermione asked.

Ron groaned, "Hermione stop asking me questions you know I can't answer."

Hermione stopped walking and grabbed his arm, "Alright well how about a question you can answer?" Ron raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Hermione continued, "What happened between us? Why did we break up?"

Ron covered his face with his hands, "Harry hasn't told you?" he asked.

"No," Hermione answered. "You tell me."

Ron leaned against the wall. "It's all so complicated. It's hard to explain."

"Just tell me," Hermione demanded.

"Alright," Ron started. "The summer before you went to Hogwarts things were good between us but when you left it all kind of went to hell. The distance was hard. I was drinking and partying a lot with George who was still kind of a mess about Fred. To be fair, Harry was drinking and partying a lot too but Luna didn't mind much when they were together-"

"Harry and Luna dated?" Hermione asked.

Ron smirked," He didn't tell you? I guess I am not the only one keeping a secret, huh?"

"Ron-" Hermione warned.

"Fine, sorry," Ron sighed and started again, "You weren't a big fan of my new habits and I was in the papers a lot but they twisted the truth and you knew that but t I know it bothered you still."

"You cheated on me, didn't you?" Hermione interrupted.

"Let me talk," Ron snapped. "No, I never cheated on you," Then he made a face and relented, "Though there were times I almost did. But I never would have hurt you that way. We were fighting a lot about my drinking and staying out. Plus, you and Anthony Goldstein were head boy and head girl and spending a lot of time together. I became convinced something was going on between you. We fought about that too. When you graduated we said we would try and do better. We had always bickered but what were doing was different...it was viscous and awful and we were destroying our friendship. I decided that we should take a break and see other people. You told me that you wouldn't do a halfway relationship. You said it was all or nothing. I wasn't about to give in to an ultimatum so we broke things off. We realized the only way to stay friends was for you to move out of the Burrow. I suggested you move into Grimmauld Place." Ron laughed, "Biggest mistake of my life, I suppose."

"That's when Harry and I started?" Hermione asked.

"Not immediately, no. But it started building." Ron replied. "A few months after we ended things I missed you and I wanted you back so I suggested we start dating again and you told me you didn't feel ready. I know now that was because you had developed feelings for Harry."

"I am sorry," Hermione told him.

Ron shook his head, "You have no reason to be sorry," he told her. "You can't help how you feel and I practically threw you two together. I just never thought-" he shook his head. "it's no one's fault."

"Then why are you so mad at Harry?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked angry as he spoke, "Because he lied to me."

"I lied to you too," Hermione argued.

"I don't mean when you two hid your relationship from me," Ron replied. "I mean before that. For years. All during our friendship Harry said you were like a sister to him. We talked about it after I destroyed the locket and he told me he didn't see you like that. The two of you made me feel crazy for being jealous and I had every reason to be."

Hermione shook her head, "I can tell you for sure that I didn't love Harry back then. Not romantically. Whatever developed between us happened later. It happened after. I am sure it's the same for Harry."

Ron just jerked his head, "It doesnt matter. It's all behind us. I forgave you. I didn't want to lose you. But him- it will never be like before. I don't trust him anymore. Git was supposed to be in love with my sister and he stole my girl."

"Was Ginny mad at me? was she mad at Harry?" Hermione asked,

Ron shook his head," No, because she was crazy in love with Neville at that point." he smiled, "Honestly, I think she was relieved."

"Relieved?" Hermione asked. "Why?"

"She had broken Harry Potter's heart. People hated her. Even mum was mad at her for a while. then when Harry-" Ron swallowed, "fell in love with you she was free. She could be happy without guilt. The rest of my family was happy that you two found each other. Because you wouldn't be alone." Ron laughed, "I almost wish you had fallen in love with one my brothers. If you had chosen Percy or George or Charlie I would have been hurt but I would have had to forgive them because they are my brothers."

"Harry was your brother," Hermione said.

"Leave it, Hermione. It's done." Ron said. "I let you go. I even told you to move on. I can't be mad at you because you did. But Harry and I? That's over."

"I hate being the thing that ended one of the greatest friendships of all time," Hermione said, tears springing to her eyes.

"You're not," Ron assured her. "Harry and I not being friends is our fault. And Harry doesnt want to be my friend anymore than I want to be his so...it's done..." He shook his head, "And look, you have chosen him all over again. This time you didn't have the memories. We are where we are supposed to be."

"You have Pansy, right?" Hermione asked.

"I don't have Pansy. She left me." Ron said,

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because Pansy thinks I am in love with you," Ron told her.

"Are you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so," Ron said. "I love you but too much has happened for us to ever go back to the way things were, you know?"

Hermione started to say something when she heard footsteps. She turned and saw Harry staring at her and Ron. Hermione wiped the tears that had fallen on her face and smiled at Harry. "How is Draco?" she asked.

"Fine," Harry said. "He is going home soon." Harry looked at Ron, "What did you say to her?"

"I told her what happened between us," Ron answered truthfully.

Harry nodded, "All of it?" he asked.

Ron just walked away leaving Hermione and Harry alone. Hermione took Harry's hand. "I want to say hello to Draco."

Harry led her to Draco's hospital room. Neither of them said a word about what just happened.

* * *

"We need to talk about it," Harry said.

Hermione looked up from her book, "What?"

"Ron," he said.

"We don't," Hermione replied. She went back to reading.

"You have been quiet all evening and I think it's because of your talk with Ron. So, let's get it out there. I know he made me sound like a first class prat. Tell me and I will give you my side of the story."

Hermione felt herself tear up. "I just hurt to hear what we did to him." Hermione admitted.

"Hermione, we didn't mean for this to happen," Harry said. "We both fought it . And it's not like Ron was sitting around every night pining for you. He broke up with you. Then that whole summer he bedded every witch who let him. You needed a friend and I tried to be that. What happened was beyond our control. We both felt like crap. My only regret is that I didn't tell him when I started having feelings for you. I should have been upfront with him."

Hermione listened to Harry and she knew he was right. They couldn't help falling in love. It's not like Ron was a saint or anything. She just wished it didn't have to be so complicated. "You're right," Hermione told him. "I just needed to put the whole Ron thing behind me."

"Did you?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "I think so.," she told him. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him onto the couch with her. She adjusted her position so that harry was lying behind her. Harry wrapped his arms around her and she enjoyed it. But truthfully part of her still felt bad about Ron. She believed that it would just take time to get over that. She got over it before, right? "Tell me what happened today," Hermione said.

"You know I can't," Harry muttered.

"Harry? Please?" Hermione pressed.

Harry groaned, "We found some people we have been looking for but we lost them."

"The Lestranges and Goyle?" Hermione guessed.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that," Harry said.

"Right," Hermione replied. "I am sorry they got away."

"I should have been there but I couldn't leave you to go through this alone. I just-" Harry was obviously frustrated.

"I could have gone to Hogwarts alone but don't blame yourself Harry. If Neville, Ron and Draco couldn't handle the suspects then I doubt your presence could have changed the game." Hermione assured him.

Harry hugged Hermione, "I love, you know that?"

It came out automatically, "I love you too." What surprised her was that she meant it. It felt so good so she said it again, "I love you too."

Hermione felt Harry's mouth at her ear, "You mean that?" he whispered.

"I do," Hermione said. "I really do."

"I am glad," Harry said. He turned Hermione around to face him, "Let's celebrate." He kissed her on the mouth. Hermione returned the kiss. She felt a burning take over her body. She opened her mouth and Harry slipped his tongue inside. He pulled her tight against his body and Hermione sighed at the feeling.

"Harry," Hermione breathed.

"Hmm?" Harry asked as he kissed her neck.

"I might be ready for-" Hermione said.

Harry's eyes shot open and he gaped at her, "Really?"

"Well, not right now but maybe we could move in that direction. Move slowly but let things heat up a little. There are things beside actually consummation we could do, right?"

"Yes," harry agreed with a blush and a grin. "I would not be at all opposed to that suggestion."

Hermione leaned in for another kiss but they were interrupted by a knock at the front door.

Harry groaned in disappointment, "Ignore them maybe they will go away," he told Hermione.

"Potter!" someone called. It was a female voice. it sounded familiar to Hermione but she couldn't place it.

"Parkinson?" Harry asked. He eased out of Hermione's grasp and climbed off the couch. He went to open the door. Hermione sat up and smoothed her hair and clothes.

A second later Harry came in accompanied by a woman Hermione barely recognized. Pansy didn't really resemble a pug anymore. Her hair was long and dark hanging down her back. She was thin but not too thin. She smiled grimly at Hermione, "Granger," she said.

"Parkinson," Hermione replied with a nod.

Pansy looked at harry, "I need to talk to you about Ron," she said.

"I have no interest in getting involved with whatever is going on with the two of you-" harry started

"This isn't about our relationship," pansy snapped.

"What's it about then?" Harry asked.

Pansy looked at Hermione and then back at Harry, "Can we speak alone?"

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Hermione," Harry replied.

Pansy shrugged, "It's about the case. Iron told me you think it's the Lestranges or Goyle."

"Well, Ron shouldn't have told you that," Harry sighed as he took his glasses off and wiped them on their shirt.

"I know," Pansy said. "But he did. And I think you're wrong."

"Do you not think the Lestrange brothers are capable of such?" Harry asked,

She shrugged, "Sure, they are capable of a lot worse. But it's not them or Greg."

"How do you know?" Harry demanded.

"Think Potter," Pansy snarled. "Why in the world would a death eater hell bent on revenge go through the trouble of breaking into YOUR home to erase Hermione's memories. If they had her alone why erase her memories, why not kill her? "

Hermione was stunned. That made a lot of sense. Why hadn't she thought of that. harry was obviously stunned as well.

"I-I-I-" Harry stammered.

Pansy didn't seem t have patience for that so she pushed on, "This attack was personal. Hermione wasn't hurt."

"What are you saying Pansy?" Harry asked.

"What was the most important memory Hermione lost?" Pansy asked. "You? Who would benefit from Hermione forgetting you."

"No," Hermione said. She understood what Pansy was implying. "He wouldn't."

Harry looked between Hermione and Pansy. Hermione could see he wished he had taken Pansy's suggestion to speak in private. "Are you saying you think Ron did it? Is that why two broke up?

Pansy sighed, "I don't know. I broke up with Ron because I believe he is still in love with Hermione. I actually didn't really think about the other stuff until today. It was my dad who suggested Ron. My dad would know, he used to be a death eater."

"No!" Hermione said again, "You're just upset because you and Ron broke up. You're jealous."

Pansy glared at Hermione and then shook her head, "I am going to let that one slide because I knew things are rough for you right now." Pansy looked at harry, "You should at least look into the possibility and know that I can't alibi him for that night. He never came home."

"Thanks Pansy," harry said and he walked her out the room. Hermione heard the front door open and close.

When Harry returned Hermione shook her head, "He wouldn't," she told Harry.

"I have to at least look into it but for the record I hope to Merlin you are right." Harry said.


	10. Chapter 10: The Accusation

Harry went into work early the next morning. His secretary was already there surprisingly.

"Good Morning Harry," Romilda greeted him.

Harry smiled at her," Morning Romilda. Is Draco in?" Most of the staff wouldn't be in for another hour or so. But Harry owled Draco last night asking him to come in early.

"In his office," Romilda said. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"No thanks," Harry said. He knocked on the door to Draco's office.

"Come in!" Draco called.

Harry opened the door and found his partner and friend sitting at his desk going through paperwork. "The healers did well." harry said. "No one would know you were in the hospital last night."

"Why am I here when I should be sleeping , boss?" Draco asked without looking at him.

Harry sat down without invitation, "What does Blaise do?" Harry asked.

At this Draco looked up, "On or off the record?" Draco asked. He lit a cigarette as he spoke which was against ministry rules but no one would know.

Harry took his wand out. He threw up a muffliato and another smell to keep Romilda from smelling Draco's smoke. Then Harry opened the window. "I hate that habit Drake," he said. Then he said, "Off the record, what does Blaise do?"

Draco shrugged, "Blaise will do anything for a galleon except suck cock." He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Harry tousled his hair and said, "I had a visitor last night?"

Draco exhaled,"Pasny?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, "How did you know?"

Draco laughed, "I figured she had the same conversation with her former death eater daddy that I did with mine and that was why she left the Weasel."

"Wait, you think Ron did it?" Harry shouted. "You suspected Ron did it and you let me chase after The Lestrange brothers and waste time? I trusted you." He jumped to his feet and pointed at Draco, accusation in his eyes and his tone.

Draco stubbed out his cigarette not looking the least bit concerned over Harry's ranting. "When you are done let me know? I will then explain myself to you."

Harry was still seething but he sat down. He crossed his arms, "Go on," he willed his voice to sound calm.

"The day you asked me to look into the whereabouts of the Lestranges and Goyle I went to talk to my dad during lunch. He told me that if a death eaters went through the trouble of breaking through your wards they wouldn't have left Granger alive. They also wouldn't be hiding their identities. They would want you to know who did it. I realized he was right."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this?" Harry argued. "Why did you let me waste man power and time?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Attempting to apprehend the torture twins and shit- for -brains isnt a waste of time or manpower. They need to be brought in. And there is a chance my dad could be wrong. We need to explore all avenues."

"Why didn't you tell me you suspected Ron?" harry asked. "were you afraid I wouldn't believe you?"

Draco lit another cigarette, "Nope. Afraid you would."

"What kind of sense does that make?" Harry countered.

"Potter, you might be Gryffindor's favorite son. But you are a Hufflepuff at heart. Loyal to a fault and desperately in love. Sometimes you don't think before you act and I was afraid if you believed the Weasel was responsible for Granger's situation that you would go off half cocked and exact revenge instead of justice."

"Because you care what happens to Ron?" Harry snorted.

"No, I care about what happens to you," Draco responded. "If you were to confront the Weasel and ended up hurting him or worse than you would lose your job and your girl and your freedom. I was trying to avoid that." Draco was avoiding Harry's gaze, "I have been following up other leads. I have a list of suspects that I have kept from you."

"Such as?" Harry asked.

"Well, Ron and Ginny are the main ones. I have also looked into Viktor Krum, you remember how pleased he was when you proposed to Hermione?" Harry nodded, Viktor had made it very clear that he had less respect for Hermione and Harry's relationship than Ron did. "Anthony Goldstein, because he dated Granger for a while, was also on my list but I have confirmed his alibi so scratched him off."

"Ron and Krum make sense but Ginny?" Harry scoffed. "Ginny has always been happy for me and Hermione."

Draco shrugged, "I agree. I really don't think she did it but I don't want to rule her out too quickly."

Harry sighed deeply and then asked, "Who do you think did it? What does your gut tell you?"

Draco took a long drag. His face was blank. Finally he spoke, "I don't think Rodolphus or Robastan did it. I don't think Goyle did it. "

"You think Pansy is right?" Harry pushed. "You think Ron did it?"

"He wouldn't have had to break in. He had the motivation. We both know he is pants at charms which would explain Granger's brain damage." Draco shrugged, "Look, I know that Wesel and I aren't exactly best friends or anything but I was really hoping I could come up with a suspect that fits better but-"

"You haven't," Harry finished his statement. "So, you think it's Ron."

Draco stubbed out his second cigarette, "I think we need to alibi him."

"What time did he leave here that night?" Harry asked.

"He left with Neville at midnight," Draco said. "I was here until 1 and you left at 2, right?"

"Two hours unaccounted for," Harry told him. "Parkinson said he didn't come home that night."

Draco moved some papers around on his desk and then asked, "Want me to talk to him, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "No, that is my job. I will talk to him when he comes in?"

"Tell me Parkinson a least had the decency not to being this up in front of Granger?" Draco said.

"Pansy tried to discuss this privately but I refused," Harry admitted. "but I refused."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Brilliant Potter." Draco laughed then frowned, "What does Granger think of all of this?"

"She doesnt believe Ron is capable of this," Harry answered. "I don't want to think he is either."

"Neither do I," Draco said.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Draco called.

The door opened and Romilda popped her head in. "Sorry to interrupt you two but I made some coffee. Would you like some?"

"Sure," Harry smiled at her. Then he furrowed his brow, "Are Ron and Neville in yet?"

"They just came in, in fact," Romilda chirped. "Would you like me to get them?"

Harry shook his head. He took the coffee cup Romilda held out to him, "I will go and talk to them," Harry said. He looked at Draco who was now sipping his own cup of coffee, "I will let you know."

"Please do," Draco replied.

Romilda made a face, "What is that smell?" She glared at Draco, "You've been smoking again?"

Draco sneered at her, "You're crazy lady. Go file something."

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he left them bickering. Ron's office door was closed when harry approached. Harry knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door and found Ron and Neville chatting. "Morning boss," Neville greeted him.

"Morning," Harry tried to smile but it felt fake. "How are you feeling Neville?"

"Fantastic," Neville told him. "You ok? You look tired?"

"Didn't sleep well," Harry replied. "Been worrying with the case."

Neville frowned and looked sympathetic.

"Need something?" Ron asked, he didn't seem keen to socialize with Harry this morning.

"This is going to sound weird," Harry said. He sat down across from Ron's desk without being asked. "I need to know where you guys were the night Hermione was attacked."

"Why?" Ron demanded, his blue eyes were narrowed suspiciously. "Are Neville and I suspects now?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but since the two of you could have gotten into the house Kinglsey and I think it would be best to have it for the paperwork, It's just routine."

"I was at home. Ginny can back that up. She woke up when I came in and yelled at me for making too much noise- I tripped over this chair we have by the closet and then knocked the stuff on her vanity over and it scared her and "

"Thanks Neville," Harry said. He looked at Ron, "You?

Ron chuckled and shook his head, "Unbelievable."

"Just answer him Ron," Neville. told him.

Ron shook his head again and then said, "Fine. I was at home."

Harry's heart sank. he had hoped Ron would be honest. He had hoped his former best friend had an alibi. "Pansy can back that up?" Harry asked,

Ron nodded, "She can but she isnt living with me anymore."

"She is at her parents place, right?" Harry asked.

"you're actually going to verify with her?" Ron demanded. "Are you going to check with Ginny about Neville? Ask Luna about Draco? You have an alibi? You say you were here until 2:00 but can anyone confirm that?"

"Don't be daft," Harry snapped. "Why would I erase Hermione's memories?"

"I don't know. I am just saying if you plan on asking about my alibi then I am assuming you will check everyone's." Ron raged.

Harry stood up, "You realize you are acting like a suspect right now, right?"

"I am, aren't I?" Ron demanded.

"Right now?" Harry said. "No, as of right now, you are a person of interest."

Neville, who had been staring between Harry and Rom, finally spoke up. "Harry, you can't believe that Ron would ever do that."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know what to think but I know he lied to me just now."

"About what?" Ron shouted.

"About your alibi," Harry replied. "Pansy told me herself, last night, that you never came home that night."

"She is lying," Ron snarled.

Harry shrugged, "That is easy enough to confirm, right? We can use veritaserum on her. I bet she would agree."

"Harry?" Neville was staring at him in shock. "You would believe Parkinson over Ron?"

There was a knock at the door and Draco came through without being invited. "Heard the yelling. Thought you could use some backup," he told Harry. Draco waved his wand, "Now, let's keep this in the family shall we?"

"This was your doing!" Ron accused Draco. "You put this in his head."

Draco smirked, "No, Weasel. Parkinson, you ex- girlfriend, was the one who put Potter onto this, not me. Though I agree."

"You actually think Ron would do something like this?" Neville asked, looking between Draco and Harry. "No matter what issues the two of you have with him there is no way. Harry, you have known Ron since he was 11, how could you think he would do this?"

"I have known you since I was 11 but I didn't think you would snake Ginny from me while I was off saving the world, did I?" Harry retorted.

Neville looked as though he had been slapped, "I didn't- you know- It wasn't like that," Neville whispered.

"I know,: Harry replied. "I am not mad. never have been. But it wasn't lie that with Hermione and I either but Ron can't be convinced of that."

Neville nodded, "Ron has been out of line about that. I have always thought that. I have told him that more times than I could count but no matter what Ron thinks of you and Hermione. He wouldn't do this."

"What happened to the death eaters theory?" Ron asked. "You know the death eaters that tried to kill us yesterday."

"Yes, the duel that you emerged from without a scratch while Longbottom and I had to go to St. Mungo's" Draco said. "Weird."

"Was that an accusation Malfoy?" Ron yelled. "Because if one of is likely to be consorting with death eaters it isnt me. Considering I never was a death eater. "

"So, you don't think the Lestranges or Goyle attacked Hermione?" Neville asked.

Draco shook his head, "Why would a death eater risk his life to break into Potter's house just tamper with the Potter/Granger love story? They would rather just kill her, wouldn't they?"

Neville considered this, "I suppose that makes sense," he said.

"On their side now, huh?" Ron growled at Neville. "I guess it doesnt matter to you that you are married to my sister. St. Potter said it so it must be true."

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose, "This isnt getting us anywhere." Harry said. Pansy is lying.."

"This is low-even for you," Ron told him. "But fine, you don't believe me. You think I am desperate enough to violate my best friend and ex-girlfriend. Then call Pansy in and give the her the Veriteserum. She is lying. I don't know why. But she is."

"It is entirely possible that Pansy lied," Draco allowed. "She is a former Slytherin after all and she could be angry about your split."

"Then we will talk to Pansy," Harry said.

"Fine," Ron replied. "Now, if I am not under arrest then get the hell out of my office."

Harry and Draco turned and left without a word to Ron or Neville. When they walked out they saw everyone was staring. "Get back to work!" Draco snarled at the Junior Aurors, "Show is over."

"Get Parkinson here,: Harry directed Malfoy. "Today."

"On it," Draco called.

"Harry!" Romilda called.

"Yeah," Harry snapped. Then he felt bad. It wasn't her fault. "Sorry. What's up?"

"Hermione is in your office," Romilda told him.

"Thanks," Harry called over his shoulder as he walked to his office. He opened his door and found Hermione sitting in his desk chair. He smiled at her. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you," Harry said. That was the truth. Hermione had been a little cool to him since Pansy stopped by the previous evening.

"I came by to make sure you aren't going to accuse Ron of attacking me," Hermione said without so much as a hello.

"Too late, " Harry admitted.

"You didn't," Hermione breathed.

"Not in so many word but my meaning was clear," Harry said.

"You had no right," Hermione said. "You know he wouldn't. You're just intimidated by him."

"Excuse me?" Harry snapped.

"You're worried that I am going t leave you for him which I have already said I won't," Hermione accused.

"That's- I can't even-" harry was so angry he couldn't for an actual sentence. He took a deep breath, "I think I am entitled to be a little nervous where Ron is concerned seeing as he is the last person you remember loving. But the reason I talked to him today had nothing to do with that. Hermione, he had mean, motive and opportunity. He lied to my face about where he was the night you were attacked and he was acting strange when confronted. I am not saying he did it but no one would blame me for going there. I have to investigate it properly. I am sorry if this bothers you."

Hermione stood up and walked to the door. "Kingsley was right. You have no business investigating this. You're blinded by the way you feel about me." Then she left and slammed the door behind her.

Harry just stood there wondering how this happened.

* * *

_AN: I know you guys aren't going to be too thrilled about the fight. Sorry. They will make up soon I promise. Thanks for the reds and reviews. You guys make me happy._


	11. Chapter 11: Making up

_AN: I think there were mixed reviews on the fight between Harry and Hermione. Let me defend myself by saying this: Hermione and Harry didn't fight because she trusts Ron more or cares about him more. They fought because Hermione's mind cannot wrap itself around the possibility of Ron doing something like that to her. She also didn't like the idea of harry accusing Ron of that without absolute proof. Hermione is still working on dealing with the things Ron told her and seeing what her relationship with Harry has done to Ron and the friendship between Ron and Harry. Sorry of you didn't like it but I felt it was important. This chapter should make up for it. Oh, lemons ahead. Beware!_

* * *

Hermione felt terrible about the things she said Harry. There was a better way to handle that. She didn't think Ron was guilty but she understood that Harry had a job to do. She didn't need to interfere in Auror business. She wanted to go back and apologize but when she left his office she saw people were staring and she knew anything else needed to be handled at home. It wasn't professional.

Hermione decided an apology dinner would be a good idea. So she went to the store and bought some ingredients. She occupied herself with cleaning the house which irritated Kreature but she couldn't just sit around and wait for hours. Hermione sent a letter to Harry asking when he would be home and he said by 6:00.

Hermione started dinner. Cooking wasn't exactly her forte but she managed to make dinner the muggle way with only a little magical assistance. When dinner was done Hermione placed warming charms. Then she showered and changed. She kept it casual putting on blue jeans and a tank top. She French braided her hair to keep it out of her face.

Then she sat down on the couch and waited for Harry.

The floo activated at 6:00 exactly and Harry came through. He looked nervous as he put his briefcase down and pulled his work robes off.

Hermione was wringing her hands. They were both quiet for a long awkward moment. Finally they both spoke at the same time, "I am sorry." Then they laughed.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and smiled at her, "I am sorry, Hermione," Harry said. "Truth is I was just doing my job but I can understand why you were so upset. You can't believe Ron is capable of attacking you. I don't want to think he is either but I don't have the luxury of hoping for the best. I have to go where the evidence leads me. But I should have told you I was going to move forward and I probably should have handled Ron better."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think Ron is guilty but you have a job to do. If Ron isnt guilty then you will discover that during your investigation. I should not involve myself in this matter. I should let you do your job. I am not sure I ever really think about how this affects you too. I don't know what is going to happen but we don't need to fight over it anymore." Hermione took a tentative step toward Harry. "I am sorry. I really and truly am."

They were quiet again. Hermione was shocked when Harry moved forward and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Hermione gasped as Harry crushed his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut, her arms twined around his neck and she deepened the kiss. Hermione's fingered toyed with the soft hair at the nape of Harry's neck."I love you," Hermione whispered.

"I love you too," Harry replied before kissing her again.

Hermione's heart was beating wildly as Harry's hand slid up her back under her shirt but she didn't stop him. She opened her mouth and invited Harry's tongue inside. His tongue gently massaged hers as his hands ran up and down her near, naked back. Hermione weaved her fingers into his jet black hair and gently pulled. This earned her something a kin to a growl from her fiancé who in turn pulled her body closer to his.

"Hermione?" Harry asked after he pulled away. He was panting and his green eyes were dark and lustful. "What-?"

Hermione pulled away and moved toward the stairs. She held out her hand, "Coming?"

Harry didn't say a word he just took her hand let her pull him to their bedroom. Once inside Harry closed the door and looked at Hermione. She went and sat on the bed.

"Harry, are you going to join me?" she asked.

"I don't know," Harry told her. "Depends on what we are doing on the bed."

Hermione blushed and looked down, "We can just go eat dinner. This was dumb. I am sorry."

"Wait. No listen," Harry said. He moved forward and lifted her chin with his finger. "I want to be here with you. I want to be with you in every way but I don't want you to do something you are uncomfortable with just because we had a fight."

"You don't believe in makeup sex?" Hermione asked with shy smile.

Harry laughed, "Oh, I do. I most certainly do. But this would your first time- that you remember, and it shouldn't be like this. It should be candles and romance and wooing and all that."

"It should be in the moment and in this moment I feel like I am on fire and I want you," Hermione disagreed. "Don't you want me?"

Harry's emerald eyes held that dark, lustful look again when he spoke, "I want you. More than you know. I miss making love to you."

"Then take me," Hermione said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Harry kissed her hard on the mouth. Hermione sighed and wrapped her thin arms around his neck. Harry moved up and lowered her onto the bed. He moved his lips from hers and down to her neck, her throat, her collarbone. Hermione sighed and tugged on his hair.

Hermione pushed him up and caressed his face. She only hesitated moment before pulling off her t-shirt

"Hermione-?" Harry started.

Hermione put her finger to his lip and said, "No. No talk. No questioning. Just do it."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Harry growled. His fingers had her bra unhooked before she was aware they had even touched the clasp. Harry's nimble fingers were working her nipples and Hermione arched her back and moaned.

After a few moments of his fingers moving across her breasts Hermione pushed him up again and started pulling at the buttons on his shirt. "Off. I want this off. Is it hot in here to you?" She looked around as she continued to try and unbutton his shirt. Harry swatted at her hands and smiled as he took over taking off his shirt. Once it was undone he shrugged it off and Hermione ran her hands over his broad chest. She took a few moments to admire his well defined chest. Then she kissed his collarbones and then moved further down.

Harry pushed her back onto the bed. He kissed her fiercely as he unbuttoned her jeans. Hermione shivered as his fingers toyed with the waistband of her knickers. "We can stop," Harry whispered, his lips against her making her shiver again.

"Don't. Please." Hermione whispered her reply.

Harry slid her jeans and her knickers down past her hips with a little help from her. Hermione fought the urge to cover her nakedness from Harry. She reminded herself that he had seen it before. "Now you," Hermione said. She sat up and unbuttoned Harry's trousers. Hermione's hands trembled as she attempted to slide his pants and his boxers down. Harry helped her remove his clothes. She let her eyes slide over his naked form. She eyed his erection surprised at how large he looked. It wasn't so much his length that she found surprising as that seemed about average from what she had read on the subject but it was his girth that took her breath away. Truthfully Hermione had never thought much about Harry on this aspect but this is not what she expected at all.

Hermione reached a hand out and touched it lightly. Harry's eyes closed and he let out a hiss. Hermione took that as a good sign and wrapped her small hand around his stiff member. It was hard but soft to the touch. Hermione moved her hand several time and enjoyed the reactions she was causing. She kissed Harry passionately as she continued her hand movements.

"Hermione!" Harry panted. He put a strong hand on her wrist stilling her movements. "This will be over before it begins if you don't stop," he warned her. "It's been a while and I can't be sure how long I will last." He maneuvered gently until she was lying on her back. He took one nipple in his mouth while his hands messaged her other breast. Hermione mewled at the touches- her hips bucking beneath him. Harry chuckled slightly as he released her breasts. His head started kissing her and he moved lower. When he kissed her hips she bucked again this time whining along with it.

Hermione felt his tongue on her and her eyes (which were half closed) shot open. Her fingers threaded into his hair again and she yanked- hard. harry didn't make a sound he just slipped his tongue inside of her. "Harry," Hermione. "Oh gods, Harry! That- feels-so-good" Her breathing was becoming labored she felt something stirring inside of her. It was as if she were on fire. She rolled her hips forward as Harry continued his task. He should feel his tongue moving inside her. Soon she could feel his fingers. He rolled his thumb over her clit sending a jolt of electricity though her and causing her to jump.

"Harry, I -I-I think I am really close to-" Hermione breathed yanking his hair again.

"Come for me," Harry muttered. He had pulled away and was looking right in her eyes now-green meeting brown. "Come for me love." The feel of his fingers, the look in his eyes, the tone of his voice- it all became too much and soon pushed her over the edge. She screamed as the orgasm rocked through her body. She shuddered as she rode it out. As she was coming out of her pleasure induced stupor she felt the head of his cock position at her soaking, wet entrance.

"Do you want this?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. She gripped onto his shoulders as if expecting pain but she reminded herself there would be no pain. When Harry moved and slid into her she heard him groan in pleasure. Hermione felt her walls stretch to accommodate his girth. The feeling of him inside her was wonderful. When he slowly started moving in and out she was grateful for his gentleness but it wasn't what she needed. Hermione dug her fingernails into his back and whimpered, "More. Harder. Faster."

"With pleasure," Harry growled. He picked up the pace ad soon he was slamming into her. Hermione met his thrusts with her own. She was scratching him, pulling his hair and screaming his name. Harry was biting her neck, kneading her breast and panting above her.

Hermione felt a familiar tightening in her abdomen. She wasn't sure how she did it or why but she managed to flip herself on top of Harry. This new position seem to hit her in all the right places. She was sitting up straight, back arched with her eyes shut. Harry had his hands on her thighs.

"Ride it baby," He hissed. "That's it. Ride my cock."

His words reverberated through her and she was sure that is what caused her second orgasm to hit. Hermione's body stiffened and her walls clamped around his manhood. "Harry! Oh gods, Harry!" she screamed as she continued to ride him.

Harry's hands clutched her thighs painfully. His eyes flew open and locked onto her eyes. His whole body went rigid as he shuddered violently. He cried out her name as she felt him empty inside of her.

Hermione collapsed onto of him. Her head lying against his hard chest.

"Hermione?" Harry said tentatively. "Are you- was that?" He trailed off. Hermione picked her head up and looked into his eyes.

"That was marvelous. I can't even tell you. I can't describe it. I have never felt-" Hermione smiled at Harry and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you."

Harry smiled. He let his now soft member slide out of her and pulled her down to life next to him. "Give me a few minutes and we can go again."

"No," Hermione laughed. "I made dinner. We are going to get cleaned up and go and eat like civilized folks."

"Fine," Harry sighed deeply. "What did you make?"

"Chicken parmesan," Hermione said, Then she laughed, "Remember when I made it on our anniversary and I put way too much salt in and you pretend you loved it until I called you out on it. That was the year I almost set fire to the table cloths when I-" Hermione trailed off when she saw how Harry was looking at her. "What?"

"You remember that?" Harry demanded. "I didn't tell you that story. That was our first anniversary. You remember that?"

Hermione didn't even think about it. The memory was there she could see it in her mind. "I do. I remember it." Hermione said.

"Anything else?" Harry asked excitedly.

Hermione wracked her brain bit nothing else came to her. She bit her lip and shook her head. "No," she said. "I am sorry."

"Don't be," Harry grinned. He kissed her fiercely. "You remembered something so the potion must be working. More will come back. I am sure of it."

At that moment Hermione heard her stomach growl, "Let's get cleaned up and go eat. I want a glass of wine to celebrate."

She and Harry used magic to clean themselves and the bed. They dressed and went down to the kitchen. They set the table together and then sat down to eat.

"If I promise not to get mad will you tell me what is going on with Ron?" Hermione asked.

Harry made a face but nodded his head," Ron swears he was home that night. Pansy said he wasn't. We summoned her to the office but she was unable to come today. She will be in the first thing in the morning. We will give her Veriteserum-if she agrees. It would be easier to give it to Ron but there is a whole slew of paperwork to be done if you give an Auror Veriteserum.. We would have to formally accuse him and get Kingsley involved. I am trying to avoid that."

Hermione nodded. "I don't think he did it. But I know you have a job to do. Just promise me you will keep an open mind?"

"I promise," Harry replied.


	12. Chapter 12: The Mole

"Thanks for coming in Pansy," Harry said as he entered the room. They were meeting in Draco's office.

"Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday, " Pansy said without a smile, "I had business at Gringotts."

"Not a problem," Harry replied. "Mind of we record this conversation?"

Pansy shook her head. Ron wasn't looking at her. He seemed surprised that she had come at all. "I don't mind a bit," Pansy replied then looked at Ron, "I have nothing to hide."

"Before we administer the Veriteserum I have a few questions," Harry said. "You stated Mr. Weasley never came home the night Hermione Granger was attacked?"

"That is true," Pansy replied.

"Did you ask him about where he was?" Harry asked.

Pansy shook her head. "I didn't," she sighed.

Harry nodded and handed Pansy the vial. She put it to her lips and Ron banged his fist on the wall.

"OK!" he shouted. "I wasn't home."

Pansy smirked and looked at Draco, "See- I am capable of telling the truth."

Draco ignored her and looked at Ron.

Harry asked, "Where were you Ron?"

Ron closed his eyes and gripped the desk. "I was with a girl," he finally said.

"What?" Pansy replied.

"I am sorry Pans," Ron said. "I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did."

Pansy was on her feet advancing on Ron, "Who?" she seethed.

Ron looked away from Pansy and over at Harry, "You can verify my whereabouts with Parvati I stayed with her that night.

"Parvati?" Pansy screeched. "She is supposed to be my friend."

"I am sorry," Ron told her.

Pansy lifted her wand but then it soared across the room into Neville's hand. "Really?" Neville asked. "You were going to hex him? In front of three Aurors."

Pansy took a deep breath and then said, "Can I go?"

Harry nodded, "Thanks for coming down to help. I am sorry about-"

"Not your fault, "Pansy interrupted. She looked at Ron, "But you and me? We are so over."

Neville gave her the wand back and the boys watched her leave.

"Sorry," Harry said.

Ron shrugged, "I would have gotten caught eventually," he said.

Harry cleared his throat, "I mean I am sorry I accused you."

Ron smiled, "Truth is if I was your position I would have thought the same thing." The two former friends just stared at each other both kind of smiling.

"Ok, if you two are done flirting now," Draco said. "If Weasel didn't do it then who did?"

"I have no clue," Harry admitted. "I have no idea where to begin."

"Krum?" Ron asked. "He was jealous of you and Mione. He went to a school that taught the Dark Arts. Hermione would have willing let him into the house."

Harry looked at Draco, "Can you have Blaise do some checking around to see if Viktor was in the country when Hermione was attacked."

Draco nodded.

Harry shrugged, "I guess that is all for now. We can get together again tomorrow and brain storm."

Neville and Ron stood to leave. Harry caught Ron by the sleave,"Are we really ok?" Harry asked. "I accused you of something awful."

Ron smirked, "We are as ok as we were before the accusation. Like I said, I don't blame you, I would have accused me too. In fact I probably would have attacked me if I was in your shoes. I admire your restraint."

Ron and Neville were about to leave when the door opened. Romilda walked in without knocking which irritated Harry a little. "Do you want me to order lunch?" Romilda asked.

"No, we are going out" harry looked at the other three men in the room for approval. They all nodded. "Anything else?"

"Owl from Hermione," Romilda said with obvious distaste. She handed the letter to Harry and walked out.

"She is getting awfully high and might for someone who brings me coffee," Draco remarked.

"For once I agree with Malfoy," Ron said.

"Was it painful Weasel?" Draco sneered.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Ron laughed. Ron's laughter faded and he looked at the door for a moment and then he looked at Harry. "Do you remember when I almost died in 6th year?"

Harry nodded, "Poisoned."

"By Draco," Neville supplied.

"Really?" Draco demanded. "You felt the need to throw that in Longbottom."

"It's true," Neville cried.

Draco just shook his head and glared at Neville.

"ANYWAY," Ron raised his voice to get everyone attention. "Do you remember how it happened?"

Harry laughed, "Of course we went to Slughorn to get an antidote for a love potion."

"A love potion meant for you," Ron reminded him. "A love potion put in candy given to you by-" He nodded to the door.

"You're not saying Romilda attacked Hermione are you?" Neville asked.

Ron took out his wand and waved it in front of the door, "Merlin Neville, just go out and accuse her why don't you?"

"Sorry," Neville mumbled.

"You think Romilda did this?" harry asked. "Why?"

Ron snorted,"Oh, I don't know to get to the boy-who-conquered?"

Draco made a face, "I hate to admit this but Weasel could be right."

Ron sneered, "Was it painful?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "You can't possibly thing she still has an obsession with me? It's been 6 years. I have been in a happily commented with relationship for more than half of that time. She can't think-"

"Hence why she would want to erase Hermione from your life," Neville said.

"Hermione might have let her in the house," Ron said. "Romilda wouldn't have had the guts to commit murder or actually hurt Hermione. She could have erased the memories in hopes that you and Hermione would split."

Harry cleared his throat, "I don't fancy falsely accusing someone else." he looked at Draco, "Could Blaise check into Romilda's whereabouts too."

Draco nodded, "I will send him an owl now," he said. "Now, you lot get out of my office. I want to take a nap."

Harry shook his head and followed Ron and Neville out of the office. Ron stopped and looked at Harry, "See you at lunch?" he asked.

Harry smiled, "See you at lunch." Harry walked into his office. He shut the door and sat down to read Hermione's letter.

_Harry,_

_I had the best time last night. Really. I can't stop thinking about you. _

_But that isnt why I wrote. I remembered something else. And it was about the day I was attacked. I couldn't see a face but whomever attacked me has dark hair. I don't know if they were male or female but they ad dark hair._

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

Harry opened his door and made for Draco's office. Someone stepped in his way. "Is Ron cleared of all possible charges?" Romilda asked.

Harry did a double take,"Uh, I can't tell you that Ms. Vane. You know that."

Romilda huffed but nodded. She moved out of Harry's way. Harry walked to Draco's office and knocked on the door.

Harry heard a cough and then Draco called, "Come in."

Harry opened the door and knew why Draco was coughing. "Open the window," Harry snapped. Draco did as he was told and then sat down to finish his cigarette.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco demanded.

Harry handed Draco Hermione's letter.

Draco smirked, "What happened last night?"

"None of your business," Harry replied with a grin then he pointed to the letter. "Keep reading."

Draco smiled and kept reading. His smile faded, "Dark hair?" He looked at Harry, "Krum has dark hair."

"So does Romilda," Harry whispered. "She stopped me on the way in here asking if Ron had been cleared as a suspect."

Draco popped his neck, "I will have Blaise look into Romilda first then Krum." Draco pulled something out of his desk drawer, "I hate to put this on you now but -" he handed a news paper to harry. "This is tomorrow's prophet. Pucey sent it to me."

Harry took the paper and felt his blood boiling as he read the headline.

_Hermione Granger at a loss?_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

"Keep reading," Draco said.

Harry dropped his eyes back to the paper.

_It has been reported that war heroine, Hermione Granger (age 24), has recently suffered memory loss. Ms. Granger (the fiancé and live in girlfriend of Harry Potter, the boy who defeated you-know-who) woke up several days ago with no memories from the past five years. She was treated at St. Mungo's but they were unable to retrieve her memories. This reporter has discovered from an un named source that Ms. Granger was the victim of a faulty memory charm_

_Ms. Granger, who is head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department has made many enemies over the years. The list of suspects originally included still at large death eaters, such as the Lestrange brothers and Gregory Goyle Jr who the Aurors have been unable to apprehend. Though now sources say they believe the crime was personal and Ron Weasley is the top suspect. Mr. Weasley (Age 24) is an Auror. Many of you would recall Mr. Weasley was very much opposed to the Potter/Granger love story. Mr. Weasley was dating Ms. Granger when she and Mr. Potter fell in love. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter used to be best of friend until Ms. Granger came between the two of them._

_This reporter wonders whether or not the Golden couple will survive this? Is the most famous love affair in danger and did Mr. Weasley really attack his ex girlfriend. I will be following this story closely._

"Damn it," Harry said.

Draco nodded and put his cigarette out . "I tried to keep this off their radar but Pucey didn't know about until this morning and he couldn't stop it." Draco seemed to be considering something and then he said, "You know we have a mole, right?"

Harry nodded, "Someone told them about our investigation."

Draco shook his head, "As much as this sucks we need to focus on the case. Then we will deal with the mole."

Harry nodded. He threw the paper down. "But from now on silencing spells every time we discuss the case. We only discuss it with each other and Ron and Neville. We limit the flow of information."

"Yes sir," Draco said.

Harry picked the paper up again and looked at the picture of him and Hermione. "I need to go home and show this to Hermione."

"Go on then," Draco said. "The rest of us will be here working while you are canodling."

Harry laughed and started to walk away. "Tell Ron and Neville I will see them tomorrow."

"Harry, I am glad she is remembering," Draco called.

"Thanks," Harry said. He left the room. Harry went to his office and gathered his stuff. Romilda was at her desk. "I am going home for the day."

"See you tomorrow Harry," Romilda called.

Harry stepped into the floo and yelled, "Grimmauld Place!" He stepped out into his living room. "Hermione!" he called as he put his briefcase down. He stripped out of his work robes and then stepped out of his shoes. "Baby!"

"She is being in the library," Kreature appeared around the corner.

Harry laughed. He should have known. He went up the stairs and opened the door to the library. Hermione was still in her pajamas curled up on a chair in the corner with a book on her lap.

"Hello love," harry greeted her.

Hermione jumped and dropped the book. She smiled at Harry. He saw her blush and it made him want to kiss her. "What are you doing home?" she asked as she picked up her book.

Harry sighed, "Well, I have something to show you." He went into the room and handed her the paper.

Hermione took it and started reading. Her eyes widened and they flashed in anger. "Where did they get this information?"

"We must have a mole," Harry admitted. "I am sorry."

Hermione put her hand on his, "It's not your fault," she told him. "It was going to come out eventually."

"I took the day off," Harry told her changing the subject.

"What did you have in mind?" Hermione asked, his chocolate eyes sparkling.

Harry shrugged, "We could have a muggle day. Get away from the wizarding world for a while. See a movie? Have lunch?

Hermione laughed, "Sounds good," she said. She stood and stretched. Harry's eyes went to her barely covered legs.

Hermione noticed his gaze and blushed. Harry's mind flashed back to the previous night. Harry had wanted to take her again before bed but he didn't want to push her. Being intimate with her again was amazing and he didn't want to scare he away by acting like a randy teenager.

"I am going to shower and change and then we can go?" Hermione asked pulling him from his somewhat dirty thoughts.

"Yes," Harry replied. "I will be in my office."

"I will find you," Hermione said. She kissed Harry on the lips chastely and then went out of the room. Harry went to his office trying his best not to picture her naked and wet in the shower.


	13. Chapter 13: What happened to Luna?

_AN: Thanks for he reviews._

* * *

Weeks passed and Harry and he Aurors hadn't been able to discover who attacked Hermione. he good news was that Hermione's memories had started coming back. She didn't have them all yet but she had regained quite a few. She remembered things between her and Harry. The time they spent together and the love she felt for him. She remembered the pain of her break up with Ron and the loss of her parents. She even remembered the death of her beloved Crookshanks which had occurred just a few weeks before she was attacked.

Hermione was back at work now. She was tired of sitting home and waiting for her life to come back to her. She was happy with the memories that had returned-she wanted her life back.

Harry and Ron seemed to be doing better than they had in years. Pansy and Ron had split but Ron seemed to be dating Parvati and happy. She and Harry were also doing well,. She remembered the ways she loved him and Teddy. Things were looking up though Harry was frustrated with the little progress they made in finding the identify of Hermione's attacker.

Then the other shoe dropped.

Hermione was working late on a Thursday night because she and Harry were planning on taking Teddy to the beach that weekend. Harry, Draco, Ron and Neville were also working late that night. Between trying to find who obliviated her and tracking the Lestrange brothers the four of them were stretched thin.

Hermione stretched and reached for some paperwork when she heard a bang from Draco's office. Her friend was yelling. Soon Harry and the boys had come from their own offices to see what happened. Hermione jumped up from her desk and ran you Draco's office.

"-have to go. Now." Draco said as he was pushing past Harry and Ron.

"We will come too," Harry said.

"Whatever. Let's go then." Draco snapped. "I am not waiting."

"What is going on?" Hermione demanded.

"Luna has been hurt. She is at S. Mungo's," Harry explained. "Are you coming?"

Luna was one Hermione's dearest friends as was Draco, "Of course," she said. The four Auror's and Hermione left for St. Mungo's immediately.

* * *

"She is stabilized," Draco told his friends as he lit a cigarette.

"Excuse me sir," a nervous mediwich said, "You can't smoke that in here."

"I am Draco Bloody Malfoy and I can do whatever the fuck I please," Draco snarled and the young mediwitch scampered off with a whimper.

"Drake," Hermione soothed. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" Draco snapped. "Someone tried to poison my girlfriend. I will no calm down."

"Who would want to hurt Luna?" Neville asked looking sad.

Draco shook his head, "I suppose any number of people. Just like Granger." Draco balled his fist up, "the question is how did they get through my wards?"

Harry's eyes widened and then he said, "Neville bring in some junior Aurors send some to Ginny and some to Parvati."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"isnt it a bit of a coincidence that the girlfriends of two senior Aurors have been attacked within 2 months?" Harry asked.

"They might not be connected," Neville said. "Hermione's memory was erased and Luna was poisoned."

"Still better safe hand sorry," harry said.

"Send someone to Pansy's too," Ron said. Hermione was proud of Ron for thinking of his ex and she wondered if he still had feelings for her.

Neville nodded and left.

"We need to focus and find whoever is after our girl," Draco seethed.

Harry scratched the back of his neck, "Maybe we were wrong. Maybe this is death eater activity."

"I still think it's personal. Why would a death eater wipe Hermione's memories?" Ron spoke up.

"But they poisoned Luna," Harry pointed out.

"Still," Ron breathed.

"We never verified Romilda's alibi," Draco said.

"You think your secretary attacked me?" Hermione asked. "And you didn't fire her?"

"Not enough proof to arrest though we couldn't alibi her," Harry told Hermione. "We wanted o keep her close so we could keep an eye on her."

"Hermione shouldn't be listening to this," Ron commented.

"I am he head of Magical Law Enforcement. I can listen if I want, Ronald." Hermione snapped.

Ron opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a voice, "Just tell me where she is or so help me-"

"Dad!" Draco called. "Over here."

Lucius Malfoy came around the corner followed by his wife. Hermione was surprised to see them both in Muggle clothes. Expensive looking muggle clothes but muggle clothes all the same. She went rigid upon seeing them. Hermione didn't have all her memories back and her last memories of Lucius and Narcissa were during the battle. But according to Harry she go along fairly well with the elder Malfoys now. Lucius and Narcissa had relaxed and changed their ways as Draco had.

"How is she Draco?" Narcissa asked looking worried. Narcissa took Draco's cigarette and flicked it away.

"She is stable," Draco replied. "But someone tried to poison her."

Lucius rounded on Harry, "I hope the Auror department is doing everything in its power to find who did this?"

"Of course Lucius," Harry assured the older man.

Lucius looked at Draco," I am going to owl Blaise and have him send some personal security for Luna."

"We will post Aurors a the door," Harry said.

Lucius nodded, "Do you think this connected to what happened to Ms. Granger?"

"We don't know yet and we really can't discuss it," Harry said.

"Of course, "Narcissa said. She smiled at Hermione, "Hello dear, are you well?"

Hermione nodded, "I am Mrs. Malfoy. How are you?"

"Narcissa, dear," the older woman said, "I am fine. though I am terribly worried about Luna, right now."

Hermione squeezed her hand, "We all are," she assured her. Hermione put her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn. Harry noticed.

"Let's get into work early tomorrow," Harry said. "But I should get this one home." He nodded at Hermione.

Draco nodded, "Go on," he said. "I will let you know if anything happens with Luna."

"Take the day off tomorrow," Harry suggested.

Draco shook his head, "I need to find who did this to Luna, I will be there bright and early."

"Good night," Harry said.

"Good night," Hermione said.

Harry took Hermione's hand and led her to the floo. They didn't say anything until hey got home.

"You go on to bed," Harry encouraged her. "I am going to contact Neville and make sure they arranged the protection details and then I am going o brain storm for while.

Hermione wanted Harry to go to bed with her and wrap his arms around her but she knew he needed to do something. "Ok," Hermione said. "Goodnight." She leaned in to kiss his cheek but Harry's arm encircled her waist and he pulled Hermione flush against his chest.

"I am selfish," Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked her words muffled into his robes.

"Because I am worried about Luna and I hate this but -"Harry said.

"But what?" Hermione prompted. She pulled away to look at him.

"I am glad it isnt you," Harry said.

"I think that is kind of a natural reaction. That doesnt mean you wanted Luna to get hurt. I know you care about her." Hermione put her hand against his cheek. Harry leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"I love you so much," Harry said.

"I love you too," Hermione replied. She pulled Harry down and pressed her lips to his.

Harry pulled away a second later, "Go to bed before you distract me from my work, you vixen."

"I doubt I could," Hermione laughed.

"Oh, you could but please don't," Harry smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Hermione kissed his cheek and went upstairs.

* * *

_Hermione was watching the person in front of her. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the person turn into Knockturn Alley._

_"What the-?"_

_Hermione followed the person to an nearly abandoned looking apothecary. This was odd why would they come here instead of Slug and Jiggers Apothecary out on the main road. This place couldn't have all the ingredients that Slug and Jiggers has? _

_A person would only choose o go to Knockturn Alley if they wanted to hide-If they were doing something they shouldn't be doing. But Hermione needed to see what they were doing. She needed proof of a crime. Harry and Draco wouldn't believe her otherwise._

_Hermione walked into the shop. She wished she had Harry's invisibility cloak. Just as she was about o disillusion herself she tripped and knocked over a table with ingredients. The only people in the shop were the owner and the person Hermione and been following. They both looked up at Hermione. _

_Hermione quickly fixed the things she broke and she ran from the shop. She had seen a enough. The ingredients they were buying were enough to open an investigation. _

_Hermione just needed to talk to Harry. But he was out in the field. She would talk to him when he came home..._

Hermione sat up in bed. her chest was heaving. Was that just dream or was that a memory? Her eyes slid to the clock. It was a little after midnight.

Harry wasn't in bed. He must still be working.

Hermione swung her legs off the bed and found her slippers. She walked out if the bedroom and to Harry's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Harry called sounding exhausted.

Hermione opened the door and found Harry sitting behind his desk. He looked up and smiled at Hermione, "Why are you awake?"

"I had a dream," Hermione said. She went to stand by Harry. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Dream or nightmare?" Harry asked.

"Memory, I think," Hermione said. She leaned him and played with the collar of his shirt.

"Good or bad?" Harry asked.

"Weird," Hermione said.

"Weird, how?" Harry prompted.

"I was in Diagon Alley and I saw someone familiar. I followed them into Knockturn Alley and saw hem buying some strange potions ingredients." Hermione said.

"Who was it?" Harry asked. Hermione noticed her was scribbling on a note pad.

Hermione shurgged,"I couldn't see. The me in the dream recognized he person but they had a cloak over their face," she said.

"Male or female?" Harry pushed.

"I am almost sure they were female," Hermione said.

"What ingredients were they buying?" Harry asked.

"I didn't see all of them but I think it was he ingredients to make Amortenia," Hermione said.

Harry sighed, "Well, that doesnt look very good for Romilda, does it?"

Hermione pulled away and glared, "If that tart is trying to give you love potions again I will squash her, you hear me?"

Harry nodded, "I hear you. " He was quiet as he doodled on the note pad. "Do you think she hurt Luna?"

"Why would she?" Hermione asked. "None of this makes sense."

Harry kissed Hermione's forehead, "I think we should go to bed," he whispered. "I will deal with the rest of this in the morning."

Hermione stood up and Harry offered Harry her hand. Harry stood up and let Hermione lead him to bed. He changed clothes and crawled in bed with Hermione. Harry was lying on his side and preparing to put his arm across her middle. Hermione turned on him and pushed him onto his back. She straddled him and kissed him fiercely. It seemed to throw Harry off for a moment but soon he kissed her back passionately.

"You're mine," Hermione whispered against Harry's lips. "She can't have you."

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I am yours. It doesnt matter what she thinks or what she wants." He grasped Hermione's hips and rolled his pelvis forward. His growing bulge brushed against her knickers. "See?" he asked with a grin. "I want you."

Hermione ground her center against his erection illicit moans from both of them. They snogged furiously hands scratching and groping. Hermione pushed herself up and removed her knickers. Harry removed his pajama bottoms and boxers wordlessly.

Hermione lowered herself onto his manhood slowly. Harry groaned and grasped her hips tightly. His eyes shut and his teeth were clenched.

Hermione started moving. Harry's was guiding her hips and grunting. He had his hand between hem rubbing her clit. Hermione could he familiar feeling building- heat coiling in her belly.

"Oh gods Hermione," Harry moaned. "You feel so fucking good."

Then it snapped. Hermione fell over the edge and screamed Harry's name. Harry followed her after with just two more thrusts. He cried her name and dug his nails into her hips.

Hermione rolled over. She used her wand to clean them up and then cuddled up against Harry's shoulder.

"You ever going to let me be on top?" Harry teased.

"I like o be in control," Hermione laughed.

"I know," Harry said. He played with Hermione's hair. "As great as hat was please tell me you weren't trying stake your claim or something?"

"You're mine," Hermione said again though she did feel a little foolish.

Harry laughed, "I am yours. I will always be yours. You have nothing to worry about."

"Don't take anything from her," Hermione said. "No food. N drinks. Promise?"

"I promise," Harry said. "She will be gone tomorrow."

"Can you fire her?" Hermione asked.

"I am going o do something," harry said.


	14. Chapter 14: Draco did what?

_AN: This story will wind down soon. I was curious if anyone would be interested in a prequel? A story showing how Hermione and Harry fell in love in the first place. _

* * *

"So, she saw Romilda buying the ingredients for Amortentia?" Kingsley asked.

Harry nodded, "I want to question her," Harry said.

Kingsley sighed, "I am not sure I can allow that," he said.

"Why the hell not?" Draco demanded.

"Mr. Malfoy- calm yourself," Kingsley replied. "I understand you have a lot going on and you are stressed but I am still the Minister for Magic."

"Sorry," Draco grunted.

"Why can't we question her?" Harry asked.

Kingsley exhaled and said, "Hermione's dreams cannot be used as viable evidence-"

"Why not we use memories all the time?" Ron said.

"We do," Kingsley said. "Memories are admissible not dreams-"

"It was a memory," Harry disagreed.

"A memory that came to her in a dream. Not to mention the memory problems she has been having. The defense would have a field day with that." he paused, "Also the ingredients used in Amortentia can be used in various other potions. You have no proof she intended to use a love potion on anyone- let alone Harry. And last but not least even if you could prove intention to use a love potion that is a far cry from attacking Hermione and Luna."

Harry was hacked off, "So, there is nothing we can do?"

Kingsley smiled, "There is nothing I can do. There is nothing the ministry can sanction but your boys are nothing if not resourceful," he pointed his finger at Draco," Whatever you do be discreet and be smart." He nodded to the door, "Have a good day."

The senior Aurors left the minister's office and did not speak until they arrived in Harry's office. Draco threw up a silencing charm.

"I cannot believe Kingsley encouraged us to circumvent the ministry," Harry said.

"I would have anyway and he knows that," Draco said with a shrug. "I am a Slytherin."

"I guess you should get Blaise involved," Harry said.

"He already has people following her," Draco shook his head, "I don't know what else he can do besides break into her house and go through her potions cabinet which is illegal and inadmissible." Draco paused and then raised an eyebrow "Maybe we could set a trap for her?"

"Such as?" Ron asked.

"We could stage a fight between Potter and Granger and see if she makes a move," Draco suggested.

Ron shook head, "Long shot."

"Better than doing nothing," Draco argued.

Ron exchanged a look with Neville and then said, "I think we should come up with something a little less silly and dramatic, eh?"

Draco narrowed his stormy eyes and snapped, "It's not your girlfriend lying in a hospital bed or desperately trying to get her memories back, is it?"

Ron jumped to his feet, "Look, I care about Luna and I sure as hell care about Hermione so you can just climb right off your fucking high horse Malfoy."

Neville whimpered and rubbed his temples. Harry slammed his coffee cup on the desk,"Oi! This isnt helping. Just calm down!"

Neville stood up and said, "Let's take a beat on the Romilda issue for a moment. Le's table that. What do Hermione and Luna have in common?"

"Next to nothing," Ron answered.

"Not true," Draco argued, "They are involved with senior Aurors."

"You and Harry are partners," Neville suddenly shouted.

"Yes, Longbottom but seeing as that isnt news nor is it relevant-" Draco drawled.

"It might be," Ron interrupted. "You and Harry work together on cases. What if it has something to do with the two of you."

"That might explain Luna being poisoned but it brings us back to the issue of why they would modify Hermione's memory," Harry spoke up.

"And that brings us back around," Draco said. "Once again running in circles and chasing our tails. Whoever is responsible must be loving this."

Harry shrugged, "Let's take lunch. We need a break."

Everyone agreed and left Harry's office. Harry was about to go to the cafeteria when there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he said.

Hermione walked in carrying a bag, "I brought lunch. I dropped some off for Draco too."

Harry stood up and took the bag from Hermione. He kissed her on the cheek. "I am glad you stopped by," Harry said.

"I took the day off and spent the morning with Luna and I will pick Teddy up after lunch," Hermione said. "I guess our beach trip is off not that I could enjoy it with what happened to poor Luna."

"I want you and Teddy to stay in the house this weekend if I am not home," Harry said. "How was Luna is she awake yet?"

Hermione shook her head, "Still out," she sighed. She stated eating, "How is your day so far?"

"Frustrating," Harry replied. "Kingsley said we can't question Romilda because we don't have enough evidence."

"He is right, "Hermione said after a long moment of silence. "I just don't know how I am going to work down the hall from here without punching her in the face."

Harry chuckled, "Don get so worked up Hermione," he told her.

"You're no bothered by a crazy girl who has wanted to slip you a love potion since she was 14?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged."It's disturbing, I suppose. I won't take anything she gives me but I refuse to turn into Alistair Moody carrying around a hip flask and screeching about constant vigilance. As soon as she gives me a reason I will fire her."

"What if she was the one who attacked me and Luna?" Hermione asked.

"I could maybe see her attacking you but why Luna?" Harry countered.

"Ron told me you dated Luna," Hermione pointed out.

Harry laughed, "I dated Luna for a few months several years ago. Luna is happy with Draco. That makes no sense."

"You don't think it was Romilda?" Hermione asked.

"Unless the attacks on you and Luna were committed by two different people, no," Harry said.

Hermione pursed her lips, "I think maybe my perception is clouded by my jealousy. You're right. Her attacking Luna makes no sense."

Harry grimaced, "Please don't be jealous of her. I mean, don be jealous of anyone but especially not her."

Hermione smiled, "I don't like people trying to steal my stuff."

"Well. no one will steal me from you. I worked very hard to get you and keep you. I even had to woo you twice. I am not letting you go, Ms. Granger." Harry said. Harry saw Hermione nibbling her bottom lip. "You ok?"

Hermione didn't say anything for a moment and then heaved a sigh, "I feel like we are missing something. We have assumed this whole time that whoever attacked me was either a death eater or someone who wanted to split me and you up."

"Yeah?" Harry said.

"Maybe there is a different motive all together. Maybe I saw something I shouldn't? Maybe I knew something I shouldn't? Maybe we are being arrogant to think this all about us?"

Harry sat back and considered that. Hermione had a good point. Luna's attack changed things. "I hate this. In my career as an Auror I have always been able to find the bad guy and bring them down. But now I am at a complete loss."

Hermione smiled. She reached across the desk and took Harry's hand. "You can do this Harry. I believe in you and I will help in any way that I can."

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in," Harry called.

The door opened and Blaise Zabini entered. He smiled at Hermione, "I hate to interrupt but I couldn't find Draco and I wanted to show you something."

Harry gestured for Blaise to go on.

Blaise handed Harry a folder. The folder has a few pictures a list of potions ingredients. The pictures were of Romilda in Knockturn Alley.

"What is this?" Harry asked. Hermione had stood up and was now looking over Harry's shoulder.

"I visited the shop Hermione dreamed about," Blaise said. "I had a talk with the owner. He confirmed that Romilda has come into the shop and she bought the ingredients listed on the paper." Blaise looked at Hermione, "What potions would those ingredients make?"

"Amortentia and..." Hermione squinted, "Draught of living death?"

Blaise nodded, "Sure these ingredients could make other things but based off on Luna's condition I would say that is what she was given."

"Can she be woken up?" Harry asked looking between Zabini and Hermione. The two exchanged a dark look.

"Depends on the potency of the potion," Blaise answered.

"There is no way Romilda Van made the Draught of Living Death," Hermione said. "I can barely make that potion and I got an O on my potions N.E.W.T."

Blaise chuckled, "I quite agree. I am a fair hand at potions and I have never been able to make that particular one myself."

"So someone made the potion for her?" Harry asked. He looked at Hermione, "Go to St. Mungo's and tell them what potion we believe was used, do you mind?"

Hermione gathered up her stuff, "I don't mind. I will let you know what they say." Hermione kissed Harry. She shook Blaise's hand and hen left.

"You said you couldn't find Draco?" Harry asked.

Blaise nodded, "I will try and find him. He might be at St. Mungo's."

"Maybe," Harry said. He stood and shook Blaise's hand. "Thanks for your help."

"Not a problem," Blaise grinned. "Always happy to help the ministry." Then he left.

Harry made a note in the file for Luna and then he made a note about Romilda having an accomplice. Every time they got an answer it seemed like they were left with more questions.

* * *

Harry was at his desk when he heard Neville and Ron yelling.

"Draco what in the bloody hell are you doing?"

Harry jumped up and ran for the door. He went down the hall and found Rona and Neville look angry and horrified. He followed their gaze and understood what they were upset about. He suddenly wanted to punch his partner in the face.

"Draco!" he shouted.

Draco Malfoy, Harry's friend and partner who had just been distraught over the illness of the love of his life , was furiously making out with Romilda Vane against her desk.

"Draco!" harry shouted as Ron grabbed Draco and pulled him off of the dark haired woman. "What are you doing?"

"I am in love with her," Draco said as he reached for her again. Ron held him in place and looked at Harry with mirth in his eyes.

* * *

_AN: This chapter is shorter than the rest. Sorry. Wont make a habit of it._


	15. Chapter 15: Revelations

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I am sad my story is almost done. I think for my first fanfic this has turned out ok and I have learned a lot. There is one maybe two more chapters left. This chapter is still a little short but the next two should be a lot longer.  
_

* * *

"Hello Ms. Vane," Hermione greeted her.

Romilda was sitting in a folding chair in the interrogation room. Hermione came in and across the table from her. Hermione opened the case file and put her coffee down on the table. "I think you will be interested to k now that Auror Malfoy was taken to St. Mungo's where he was given an antidote and a blood test. He no longer fancies himself in love with you and shocker he tested positive for Amortentia." Hermione paused and smiled at Romilda. Romilda just glared and crossed her arms so Hermione continued. "It also looks as if Luna will recover. She was given a potion to wake her up and she has stirred twice so we believe she will be fine. Can you believe someone gave her a Draught of Living Death- it was weak so the staff at St. Mungo's believes it can be counteracted."

"What's this to do with me?" Romilda asked attempting to look bored but Hermione could see through it. The girl looked like a trapped rat.

"Funny you should ask," Hermione said. "We have enough evidence to put you away from attacking an Auror and attempted murder."

"I didn't attack an Auror I just used a love potion on him and I didn't attempt to murder anyone I just put her to sleep!" Romilda yelled and jumped to her feet. She realized instantly her mistake and covered her mouth.

Hermione suppressed a chuckled, "Using any spell or potion that affects an Auror's mind constitutes an attack on him just as physically harming his body would. And using the Draught of Living Death on someone constitutes an attempt of murder or so says the wizarding law. I also think I can prove you were the one giving information on my case to the Daily Prophet- I have sent an owl to Rita Skeeter and trust me when I say she will tell me what I want to know, she and I have an understanding. So, on top of attacking an Auror and attempted murder I will be throwing in an obstruction of justice charge. Am I missing anything?"

Romilda sat down and glared again but remained silent.

"Didn't think so," Hermione sighed. "Attempted murder will probably get you 15-20 years in Azkaban but attacking an Auror will get you somewhere between 25-30 years in Azkaban. And I do not think Kingsley is feeling charitable to you right now so with those charges and the obstruction of justice charge I think you will serve 50 plus years in Azkaban- with good behavior you might be out in 35 years? That is a long time Romilda."

"What do you want from me?" Romilda asked.

Hermione folded her hands in front of her and frowned at Romilda,"I was given permission b the minister for magic and Auror Malfoy to offer you a deal. We will drop the attacking an Auror charge if you will give us the name of the person who attacked me?"

Romilda made a face, "What if I attacked you?"

Hermione shrugged," We will drop the attacking an Auror charge and charge you with assault. Assault will get you 5-15 years in Azkaban."

"So, I am still looking at 20 o more years in prison?" Romilda asked looking frightened. "What about the attempt of murder charge?"

"Oh you are going down for what you did to Luna," Hermione explained nothing "I can do about that. Nor do I want to. But 20 years is better than 50 and with good behavior? You might get out in 15 years? What do you say?"

Romilda was fidget with her hands. Finally she sighed and spoke, "I only wanted a rich husband. I thought about going after Harry but I knew people would suspicious. After he fought so hard to be with you? After he threw away his friendship with Ron? Plus, since I tried to give him a love potion at school and Rona almost died I knew people would be suspicious. So, I set my eyes on Malfoy instead. He is the second richest person in the Wizarding world- right after Harry. And I mean Luna Lovegood? Why in the world would he choose to be with Luna Lovegood? Maybe she isnt hideous but she is ridiculous. I would make a better Mrs. Malfoy than Luna bleeding Lovegood. I was just going to gave home the potion. I didn't intend to hurt her but then I read a letter he wrote to his dad, I found it on his desk, he was going to propose to Luna. So, I decided to put her out of commission long enough for me to get a ring on my finger."

"Who made your potions?" Hermione asked. "There is no way you are skilled enough?"

Romilda laughed, "I am not as smart as Hermione bleeding Granger so there no way I could have made the potions. You are so arrogant. Fine. I didn't make the potions. Rodolphus did."

Hermione paled. "Lestrange?"

Romilda nodded. "I helped Rodolphus, Robastan and Goyle get back in the country some time ago. I kept them updated on the investigation and in turn they made my potions for me. They are staying in flat above the potions shop in Diagon Alley."

"They are death eaters," Hermione shouted banging her fists on the table. "Why in the world would you help them?"

Romilda shrugged, "They promised to help me get what I want? Why do I care if they are death eaters? What are death eaters anymore? They have Dark Lord to follow. They are pathetic. Once I made the potions I intended to turn them in anyway. I would have wiped their memories of me first."

"Why didn't you buy the love potion from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes?" Hermione asked.

Romilda lifted an eyebrow, "So, George or Lee Jordan could remember that I bought it and rat me out? Not likely."

Hermione shook her head, "You could have used polyjuice or glamour yourself." Romilda hesitated and Hermione realized she hadn't thought of that. "Never mind," Hermione said. "Who attacked me?"

Romilda rolled her eyes, "I did. " she admitted. "I saw you in the shop that day. U knew you would tell Harry what you saw because you would be afraid that I was going to use the potion on Harry. Merlin knows you have to protect your Harry- the love of your bloody life. You know, Ginny Weasley I understood she was hot, But you? The Gryffindor bookworm? What two hot guys like Ron and Harry see in you I will never know. But anyway, I went to your house that night. I told you I wanted to explain. You opened the door and let me in. So much for the Cleverest witch of her age, huh?" Romilda laughed, "I tried to convince you that the ingredients were for something else. You pretended to believe me and said you would give me the benefit of the doubt but you are a sucky liar Granger and I could see it in your eyes. You were still going to rat me out. So I erased your memory. I only intended to erase the memories of that day but I guess I got a little enthusiastic. I put you to sleep and levitated you to bed. You know the rest. I was kind of hoping you would go back to Ron and leave Harry heartbroken then I could get a crack at him without needing a potion but you fell back in love with Harry. I went along with my plan to get Draco." Romilda's eyes were round as saucers, "I didn't intend to tell you all of that. I-" She looked at the water bottle next to her and then back at Hermione.

"I didn't know if the deal would be incentive enough so Kingsley authorized the use of Veriteserum on you," Hermione smiled and slid a piece of parchment across the table, "Sign this please?"

"What is this?" Romilda asked.

"You confession," Hermione said.

Romilda signed it and sighed, "I still get my deal, right?"

Hermione nodded and took the paper, "I keep my promises. Oh but another charge will be levied against you."

"What?" Romilda demanded.

"Harboring fugitives," Hermione explained. "The Lestranges? You honestly didn't think I was going to let that go, did you? No, not a chance. Good luck at trial, Ms. Vane. You will be held here until your arraignment in the morning and then you will be transferred to Azkaban." Hermione stood up and gathered her things, "Have a nice day." Hermione turned on her heel and sauntered from the room.

Hermione closed the door behind her hearing Romilda sob.

"Good work Ms. Granger," Kingsley said as soon as Hermione shut the door behind her.

"Thank you minister," Hermione replied.

"The trial may not be as simple as we like. She could claim insanity?"

Hermione exhaled, "She looks pretty crazy from where I am standing."

"Either way she will pay. Even if she claim insanity I will make sure she incarcerated-whether it's Azkaban or St. Mungos."

"Where are the boys?" Hermione asked.

"They went to visit Luna and then I think they said they were going to the Leaky for a drink," Kingsley told her. He smiled, "Get out of here Ms. Granger. Go celebrate with your friends."

* * *

That night Hermione and Harry were in bed together.

"Draco seems ok," Hermione commented. "I thought we would have to tie him up to keep him from killing Romilda."

Harry laughed, "Draco knows better than to damage our case. He is just glad Luna will be ok."

"I am glad you were able to bring the Lestranges and Goyle in without any trouble," Hermione said.

"Me too," Harry replied. "I am just glad they are off the streets and sitting in Azkaban where they belong."

Hermione pulled out of Harry's embrace, "There is something we need to discuss."

"Oh no," Harry whined. "What?"

"Now that this nastiness is behind us we should discuss the wedding," Hermione smiled. "Let's set a date?"

Harry kissed her. "Let's get married tomorrow." he joked. "I am ready to make you mine."

Hermione laughed, "I am already yours. I need time to plan a wedding. Maybe six months?"

Harry shrugged, "I suppose I can wait six months. Is it going to be a big thing?"

Hermione shook her head, "I want a small wedding. Elegant and understated."

"Two words that describe you perfectly," Harry agreed. "Hermione Potter. Has a nice ring to it, huh?"

Hermione made a face, "Hermione Granger Potter," she informed him. "I like that better."

"Me too," Harry said.

"Or you could take my name," Hermione joked. "Harry Granger?" Then she wrinkled her nose, "No. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger Potter. That is better."

"The Potters," Harry sighed. "I think my mum and dad would have loved you."

"I hope they would have," Hermione said. "I wish my parents could be a part of all this."

"You could try talking to them," Harry started.

Hermione shook her head, "I won't take the chance of them ruining this for us. We worked too hard to get here." She leaned against him again, "I think one good thing came from all of this."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You and Ron seem to be becoming friends again," Hermione answered.

Harry jerked his head, "Things are better we will see what happens."

"I love you Harry Potter," Hermione said.

"I love you too Hermione Granger," Harry kissed her forehead. "Let's get some sleep."

Hermione felt happy and safe as Harry wrapped her tight in his arms and she knew everything would be ok. They would get their happy ending.


	16. Chapter 16: Finale

"Can I go on your honeymoon with you?" Teddy asked. He was sitting at the kitchen table coloring while Hermione was cooking dinner.

Hermione laughed, "No, sweetie. Honeymoon is grownups only."

Teddy pouted, "But won't you miss me?"

Hermione turned and looked at him, "Of course we will miss you. But we will only be gone two weeks."

Teddy groaned, "Two weeks is forever," he whined out the last word exaggerating the syllables. He stopped coloring and the asked. "Are you going to have a baby?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "why do you ask?"

"Grandma said that the Daily Prophet said you were with child. That means you are having a baby. I asked. Because when she said with child I was like, duh, I am child. But she said it means you have a baby living in your tummy ?" "Do you want me to have a baby?" Hermione asked. She took Teddy's hand and squeezed.

Teddy looked at her, "If you have a baby can I still come over?" He sounded sad.

Hermione felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. "Of course buddy," she said.

Teddy shifted in his chair, "I would love to have a new baby around. Victoire said having a new baby is a lot of fun. But I am worried. I am worried that you and Uncle Harry will love the new baby more and you won't want me to be around anymore."

Hermione lifted his chin with her hand and said, "Ted Remus Lupin," she said. "I will always want you around. So, will Uncle Harry. You are a part of our family and even if our family gets bigger there will always be room for you. Understand?" Teddy smiled and nodded. Hermione let him go and went back to cooking.

"Are you excited about getting married on Saturday?" Teddy asked.

"I am but I am nervous too," Hermione admitted.

"Why are you nervous?" Teddy asked.

"Getting married is a big deal. It's forever," Hermione said.

"Do you love Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked. "Victoire said you must love him because you kiss all the time and hold hands and stuff."

Hermione smiled, "I do love Harry. I love him very much. I can't wait to marry him but everyone gets nervous on their wedding day." She looked at Teddy, "You will see one day when you are grown up."

Teddy nodded, "I am going to marry Victoire when I grow up."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked. "Does she know this? Does Uncle Bill?"

Teddy shook his head, "I will tell them one day but it's a long way from us being big enough to get married so I have time. But I am going to marry Victoire because she is the prettiest girl in the world."

"You are the sweetest boy in the world," Hermione said turning to look at him.

"That is what I hear," Teddy said.

Hermione laughed again. This kid was too much. He made her extremely happy.

"What's going on in here?" Harry asked from the door way. She hadn't even heard the floo activate. He came in and dropped a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"We were just discussing Teddy's upcoming nuptials." Hermione answered

Harry grinned, "When is the big day?" he asked. He leaned over Hermione and grabbed a piece of bread off he stove. Hermione slapped his hand.

"It's a long way away," Hermione told him. "He is marrying Victoire."

Harry looked at his godson, "Good choice," he told him.

"Yes, you like red heads huh?" Hermione teased.

"Same could be said for you," Harry poked her side.

Hermione turned around. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, "I prefer dark haired green eyed men," she said and then she kissed him.

"EW!" Teddy cried. "No kissing. It's gross."

Hermione pulled away and looked at Teddy who had changed his hair color to black and his eyes to green. "Look," Hermione told Harry.

Harry turned and let out a laugh, "Trying to steal my girl?"

Teddy didn't look at him. He was coloring but he had a big smile on his face.

"Set the table Mr. Potter," Hermione said. "Teddy put away your crayons. Dinner is ready."

Hermione watched as Harry helped Teddy put away his coloring supplies and then the two boys set the table. Hermione sighed and smiled. This must be what perfect felt like.

* * *

"I can't do this," Hermione said and she tried to stand up.

Ginny Longbottom rolled her eyes and pulled Hermione back down into the chair. "Don't daft. You can do this."

"You and Harry are perfect together," Parvati commented.

"She is right," Luna said dreamily. "You fell in love twice. That has to mean something."

Hermione nodded. "Are you done with my hair yet?" she asked Ginny.

"Just about," Ginny replied. "Be patient Hermione."

Hermione was wringing her hand and shifting in her seat. "What's the time? Am I running late?" she asked.

"We have plenty of time," Luna assured her.

"Alright, I am done," Ginny announced.

Hermione jumped to her feet and turned to face the mirror. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and several curly tendrils were lose around her face. Her makeup was subdued and perfectly Hermione. Her dress was a strapless, a-line and it hugged her beautifully. She had a tiara perched on her head (magicked in place of course). She looked like a princess.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny gasped. The redhead had tears in her eyes. "You look-"

"I can't find the words," Luna said. "I -" She reached out and hugged her friend. Hermione hugged Luna back tightly.

There was a knock on the door. Ginny opened it and frowned when she saw Ron standing there. "Come to make trouble?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Mione, can I talk to you?"

Hermione nodded and motioned for the girls to leave. "We won't be far," Ginny warned her brother.

Once the door was shut Ron looked at Hermione and smiled, "You look lovely."

Hermione replied, 'You too."

Ron sat down in the chair by the mirror. He ran a hand through his red hair and cleared his throat.

"Ron?" Hermione said. "Is everything ok?"

Ron smiled, "I think it is for the first time in a long time." He took a deep breath, "I am sorry. I am sorry that it took me so long to be happy for you."

"You're happy for me?" Hermione asked. She felt tears sting her eyes.

"I am," Ron answered and he looked sincere. "I just want you to know that I hope you and Harry are happy together. I know that you will take care of each other and treat each other well. I hope today is the best day of your life."

Hermione was floored by this change of heart, "And Harry? Have you forgiven him?"

Ron heaved a sigh and then nodded his head, "I have. I just hope he can forgive me."

"I am sure he will, "Hermione said. "I hope that we can all go back to the way we were before."

Ron jerked his head, "You can never go back Mione," Ron cautioned her. "But maybe we can start over. The three of us have been through too much to let all of this get in the way. I was too jealous and stupid to see that before but I see it now."

"Ron, this is the best wedding gift you could have given me," Hermione said. Then she had an idea. She didn't know if it was appropriate or not. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

Ron narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"My parents aren't here and I was planning on going alone but-" Hermione but her lip, "Will you give me away?" Ron hesitated for a long moment and Hermione felt terrible she was asking too much. "Don't worry about it Ron, I-"

"-I would be honored," Ron interrupted her.

"Really? it's not weird?" Hermione asked.

Ron barked out a laugh, "oh it's weird but we have never been a normal group of friends have we? I think it strangely appropriate."

"Me too," Hermione agreed.

Ron stood and offered his arm, "Shall we go?"

Hermione stood and took his arm, "We shall," she giggled and let Ron lead her from the room.

Her bridesmaids were waiting at the top of the stairs. Ginny raised an eyebrow when she saw Ron and Hermione. "Everything ok?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Hermione said. "Ron is going to walk me down the aisle."

Ginny looked between them and then shrugged, "If that is what you want."

Hermione smiled at Ron, "That is what I want."

"Then let's go," Parvati said. She smiled at her boyfriend looking very proud of him.

Ron steadied Hermione on the stairs and they walked into the garden of the Burrow. Hermione could hear the music start and the guests quiet. Parvati went first, followed by Ginny and then Luna. Hermione and Ron stood there waiting until Luna got about halfway down the aisle.

"Ready?" Ron whispered.

Hermione nodded.

Ron moved and pulled Hermione with him. Hermione could see the shock on people's faces when they saw her on Ron's arm. But most people smiled. Mrs. Weasley was crying at the sight which warmed Hermione's heart.

Hermione chanced a look at Harry. He didn't look confused or upset. he looked happy. he was handsome in his suit (they had chosen to forgo the usual robes for muggle attire). His hair still wouldn't lay down but Hermione didn't care. She felt her heart rush at the sight of him. They were getting married. He was going to be her husband soon.

Ron stopped right in front of Harry. The two men stared for a moment and then Ron offered Hermione's hand to Harry. Harry took it and nodded at his former best friend. Hermione felt something change in that moment. It seemed things shifted back to the way they were years before. Maybe these two could reconcile?

Hermione moved in front of Harry and Ron went to sit down with his parents. Harry smiled at Hermione. She could see love, admiration and appreciation in his eyes. She was sure her eyes reflected something similar.

"I love you," Harry mouthed.

"I love you too," Hermione mouthed back.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was officiating, asked, "Are we ready to begin?"

"Yes," Harry said. Hermione nodded not sure she could speak without crying.

"The we shall start," Kingsley smiled, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today-"

* * *

Hermione and Harry were sharing their first dance as husband and wife. They were swaying back and forth because Harry couldn't do much more than that.

"Are you mad about Ron?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked surprised by the question, "Why would I be?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged, "It was weird. My ex-boyfriend walking me down the aisle?"

"He was your best friend before he was your boyfriend," Harry reasoned. "It made sense to me."

"You're a good man Harry Potter," Hermione said and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You're a good lady Hermione Granger Potter," Harry countered. They fell into a comfortable silence.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I was going to wait until tonight or tomorrow but I need to tell you something."

"Hmm?" Harry asked.

"I am-well, I am-" Hermione stuttered.

Harry pulled back peered at his wife, "You're what?"

"I am pregnant," Hermione whispered.

Harry stopped dancing. He and Hermione stood still on the dance floor. "Say that again?" Harry asked.

"I-I-I am pregnant," Hermione whispered.

Harry smiled and kissed her. "That is-" Harry laughed, "A baby?"

"A baby," Hermione confirmed.

"When?" Harry asked.

"Oh, in round about 7 months, I guess." Hermione told him. She chewed her lip, "Are you happy?"

"No," Harry said, "I am not happy. I am ecstatic." He picked Hermione up and swung her around. "I love you Hermione Granger Potter."

"I love you too," Hermione said and then she kissed him.

**~The End~**

* * *

_AN: So this is the end. I am so sad. But I have already started on the prequel. Check back on my profile to find the prequel which I believe will be titled __**The InstaFamily Effect**_. _It may be posted tomorrow. Thanks so much to everyone for making my first story such a great experience. I have loved this story. I am glad you guys did too._


End file.
